Haunted
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Vincent Valentine and materia hunter yuffie kisaragi go to Midgar to find some classified files on the Jenova project. But is Vincent ready to find out the truth? Is he ready to confront his past once more? [read and review please] [vinniexyuffie]
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The sea breeze blew gently out of the ocean and over the land. The full moon illuminated everything in silver light. The seaside city of Junon was quiet. Not a soul stirred from their silent dreaming. The big clock in the center of the city tolled midnight. Not a creature awakened to hear it. Except for the tolls eerie, hollow sound, all was quite. Everything was peaceful.

The peace wasn't just over nature and its creatures. It was over the people as well. Except one.

He had taken a room in the city inn for the night. He lay on a small not-too-comfortable mattress, tossing and turning, soaking everything with sweat and tears. His old friends were back.

Nightmares.

He thought he'd alluded them after he'd been awakened for the first time in thirty years. Though he never aged, time had stopped for him, life had been no different. Only another mission in life. Killing the child of the woman he loved. They (the nightmares) had waited for the Crisis to be over before they re-showed themselves. Especially since he never showed the child to his mother. That was a sin he'd committed in ignorance.

The young man of twenty seven tossed violently in his sleep as his mind filled with the horror he knew so well.

He was running toward a beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair. He called out her name but she just kept on walking away from him, as if she hadn't heard his voice.

_This is not like her. Is she mad at me? Does she know I lied to her?_

He called her name again and ran faster. When he caught up with her he put a hand on her shoulder bringing her to a stop. He said her name again.

She didn't hear him, or she just wouldn't look at him.

He spoke her name once more in a question. He then realized he had no voice._ I can't hear myself! That means she can't hear me either!_

He touched her other shoulder with his right hand. She seemed to shudder at the sensation of his touch. Then slowly... very slowly, she turned to face him.

When he saw her face he wished she hadn't.

Her eyes were glaring a hateful red. Her face was extremely pale, as if she were dead, and it held a dark lustful look. Mischief twisted her mouth into a horrifying smile.

He said her name once more, out of habit, forgetting he had no voice and she couldn't hear him, and backed away from her.

Her smile grew bigger as she came at him. Her hands reached out. He saw long claws growing out of her fingers. _What happened to her? Why does she look like that? Why is she looking at me like that!?_

He kept on backing away and she kept advancing. _Go away! _He pulled out his gun and shot her.

The woman stopped. She looked at him with eyes that seemed to ask, _Why are you trying to kill the one you love?_

His body went numb. He couldn't _kill_ her. He _loved_ her!

Suddenly, before he could react, she came at him. She knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him. He tried to fight her off but she seemed to weigh a ton and her legs were holding his arms down. _Leave me alone! What is wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore?_

_Of course I do, my darling. I want you to join me..._

_Join you?_

She gave no answer. She brought her face close, as if to kiss him, but passed by his face and his mouth. She was going lower then that.

He felt her teeth sink into his neck.

* * *

The young man woke, breathing heavily. He was soaked with sweat and his blanket had fallen on the floor, as well as his shirt, which he'd thrown off in his thrashings.

When he finally figured out who he was and where he was, he fell back on the mattress, on his stomach, and sighed very slowly. "Only a nightmare," he told himself, crossing his arms under his chin. "Just like before. It's never real. Thank God!"

Suddenly he heard a knock. _Now what?_ he thought.

He glanced slowly at the closed, locked door. "Who is it?" he asked, carefully, his voice raspy for some reason.

"Could you open the door, please?" the person on the other side of the door called.

_What if I don't want to?_

"HELLO? ARE YOU UP YET?" the voice yelled, beginning to pound on the wood.

Now that voice began to register in his mind. _That sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?_

"Hello?"

"Coming," he called.

The young man pushed himself up and tried to get out of bed. His one hand missed the mattress and he tumbled sideways onto the floor with a thud.

"Are you all right in there?" the person called.

"I am fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

He moaned softly and stood up. He stumbled over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. That's when he realized, too late, that he still didn't have his shirt on and his hair was so messy it made him look like a maniac.

The woman on the other side of the door took a step back when she saw him, and stared at him uncertainly. "Vincent?" she asked in confusion.

Vincent Valentine looked up at her and instantly knew who she was. "Uh, hello, Tifa," he said, his voice betraying embarrassment.

"Are you all right?" she asked again.

"I am fine," he said. "I just woke up. I didn't have time to put my shirt on when you knocked. Um... what do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that me, Cloud, and everyone else are having a little get together," Tifa answered. "Cloud insisted we invite everyone, even you." Her face became sad for a moment. "Too bad Aerith had to die... So, um, do you want to come?"

"I guess," he said.

"Good," she said.

"Just let me get presentable," he said. "Unless you _want_ me to go like this?"

Tifa said nothing. She could just imagine the looks on everyone's faces if she showed up with him, his hair wild and his top bare-chested.

"I...Uh... I'll let you get ready," she said, holding back her giggles with her hand as she imagined the scene.

Vincent gave her a funny look then closed the door. He quickly dressed. He put on his shirt, boots, gloves, and cape. He tied a red cloth around his forehead, this would keep his hair in check. He grabbed his gun off the night stand and clipped it to his belt.

When he finished he opened the door. Tifa stared at him, red faced, her hand over her mouth and her eyes watery.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, cocking his head. "Do you have hay fever?"

"Oh, no, no. No!" she said, taking a few deep breaths. "It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

_Why don't I believe that?_

Before he could say anything, though, she started walking down the hall. "Come on," she turned around and beckoned. "The others are waiting."

Vincent hesitated a moment. Did he _really_ want to see them all again? Did they still think he didn't like them? Didn't they consider him a friend yet? He looked over at Tifa. She was waiting. _She said everyone was here. That includes Yuffie. I wonder how she was able to get here. Did she ride the **Highwind** even though it makes her sick? Am I sure I want to see her again? She always acts so strangely around me._

"Vincent," Tifa said, annoyance growing in her voice. "You said you were coming. Don't chicken out now!"

He sighed and gave in. "All right."

He followed her. "What's this all about?" he asked her, as they walked down the stairs and outside into the crowded street.

"Cloud wanted to go to Gongaga and see how Zack's parents are doing," she explained, looking sad. "It's been four months since we've last been there. Cloud finally decided to break the news to them about their son's death."

Vincent thought that over. "A death can be hard on parents. Especially when they only have one child," he said softly._ That is very true. I wonder if I shouldn't have lied to Lucrecia about her son's death._

"Vincent?" Tifa said.

"Hmm?"

"You're right about that."

"But why is he taking everyone?" the dark haired man wanted to know. "Did you lie to me so I would come with and keep you two company or something?"

Tifa shook her head. "He doesn't want me to come with. He wants to do this alone. He isn't my boyfriend. I don't have to follow him around."

"So... what about this so called "get together"?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He said that, since he was going to be in the Corel area, he'd go to the Gold Saucer and take us all with," she answered, shrugging. "Kinda like a treat."

"Treat?" he said uncertainly. "I don't know."

Tifa came to an abrupt stop. Vincent, who was walking behind her, nearly bowled her over but her body prevented him from doing so. "Call your stops!" he said in annoyance.

Tifa gave no apologies. She turned around, got right in front of him, and got into his face, which was hard to do since he was eight inches taller than her. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind _again_!" she said. "I know you don't really like that place, but you need to give it a chance. Like Yuffie told me awhile ago. "Vincent needs to put a little fun in his life". Why don't you give it a chance?"

Vincent said nothing for a second._ Why doesn't Yuffie mind her own business? But... She is right... Maybe I should learn to have fun once in awhile..._

"Fine," he gave in. "Whatever."

"Good," she said satisfied. "And to make sure you do..."

The twenty year old spun around, grabbed the gun man's hand, and trooped toward the elevator, constantly keeping him off balance all the way.

"Cut that out!" he ordered, wrenching his arm free, once they were on the elevator. "You had no reason to do that."

"Yes, I did," she argued back, giving him a look. "I was making sure you couldn't change your mind again." She pushed the DOWN button. "And it worked."

"I wasn't going to run away," he said, feeling offended. "I am not a child. I do not need to be led by hand."

Tifa rolled her eyes._ Why can't he just talk normal? _"How could I be sure?" she asked.

"Try learning to trust me for once."

"Okay. Tell me how to do it."

The twenty seven year old didn't answer. He folded his arms and stared into space._ Another thing they will never understand._

_You have no answer do you, Vincent Valentine?_

"Let's just get this over with," he finally said.

_Subtle as usual_, she thought with a sniff, _and with a total lack of emotion._

"What was that sniff all about?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she lied.

Silence again but Tifa could still sense the friction between them._ I am not good at getting past him. I'll let Yuffie handle it. She always seems to know just the right words to open him up._

Nothing else was said between the two the rest of the way down. Tifa could sense he preferred it that way. _I won't bother him anymore._

When they exited the elevator, in the small rundown part of the city, Tifa again grabbed his arm. Before he could protest or free it, Tifa was running out of the city shouted at the top of her lungs. "Cloud, Barret, Nanaki, Cid, Caith Sith, Yuffie! I GOT VINCENT!"

_Just great! Everyone _is _here!_

Yuffie, who had been leaning against the front wall of the weapon shop at the city entrance, had to jump out of the way to avoid being plowed over. When they past, she ran after them, shouting and flapping her arms like a demented bird. "HEY, VINNIE, IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

All of a sudden Tifa came to a stop. Vincent had to act quickly to avoid falling over. As his body went forward he grabbed the first thing his hands landed on, which happened to be Cloud, who was standing right in front of them.

He nearly knocked the kid over.

Caith Sith started laughing. "Ya got perfect balance, bro," he giggled, then added foolishly. "It looks like Vincent got over Lucrecia. Now he's throwing himself at Cloud."

Vincent, embarrassed, regained his balance and moved as far away from Cloud as possible, muttering a quick apology. His face said more than anything, though.

Cait Sith went crazy with laughter. "What's wrong, Vinnie? Are you in denial?" the cat laughed so hard he fell off the giant stuffed Mog he always rode.

Cid frowned and cursed at the cat. "You've got a sick mind, you know that?"

"I know," the inconsiderate feline said, grinning broadly. "Isn't it great!"

"Damn, Reeve, shut your asshole!" Barret yelled.

"When I'm talking through this toy I am Cait Sith."

Tifa shook her head. Yuffie put her hand over her mouth. Either she was laughing, Cait Sith's remarks were making her sick, or she was already feeling horrible because she knew they'd be getting on the **_Highwind_** soon.

Cloud stepped in before the situation got worse. "We didn't come here to discuss whether Vincent is gay or not-"

"I'm not," Vincent interjected defensively.

"-we only came here to see if he wanted to come with us," the ex-SOLDIER finished. "Now that we know his answer and he's here we can get going."

"Thank you, Cloud," Yuffie said. "Now where's the Materia I was promised?"

"What!" Barret exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Are you still obsessing over that!"

Yuffie gave him an annoyed look. "Cloud promised me Materia if I agreed to come," the ninja/Materia thief defended herself. "Or at least that's the impression Tifa gave me. I hope I'm not being duped!"

"You're not," Tifa said quickly.

"Then why did you say that so fast?"

"Because-"

"I _am _being duped I knew it! You weren't going to give me any Materia! You just told me that so I'd come!"

"I-"

"Don't you lie to me, Tifa Lockheart!"

Barret swore.

Vincent looked away. He didn't want to get involved

Cloud pushed past the two women before an argument broke out. "Let's go," he said.

Cid nodded. He wanted the squabbling to end just as much as the younger man did. "I agree. It's about time we get going."

"I don't want them hurt anymore," Cloud said, referring to Zack's parents. "They've waited long enough for news of their son.

"Now is a good time for them to finally know the truth."

Cloud faced everyone. "Let's get going."

Everyone followed the SOLDIER and the pilot. All problems were forgotten. Vincent was relieved. He didn't want anymore haggling from that cat.

Without a word he too followed Cloud and Cid to the**_ Highwind_**.

_Authors note: Just a few things I need to get off my chest:_

_1: I had no idea how I was going to make everyone get together so I came with the thing with Cloud._

_2: I do not support CloudXTifa. I still think that, even though Aerith/Aeris is dead he should be with her._

_3: No, Vincent is not going to be gay in the story. He is straight through and through._

_4: I like Yuffie. Even before I got her and Vincent of Final Fantasy 7 I thought for some stupid reason they would like each other. So this is kinda a VincentXYuffie story._

_Excuse me. I hope I didn't offend anyone. That's just how I think._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. When I wrote it on paper it was a lot shorter. Wayyyyy too short. So I added stuff as I wrote and it got better. Well I hope you enjoyed it. (I already said that didn't I?)_


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WHY ME?

Vincent Valentine sat in the plane's Conference room a while later. Everyone had taken their traditional places, especially Yuffie, the airsick one, except for him. He wanted to be by himself for awhile and think about a few things that weren't considered important by the others. These things were only reserved for him to brood over.

He had something on his mind and it bothered him intensely. So intensely it was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Usually things didn't bother him for very long and he was able to brush it off. But not this time.

He rested his head on his arms, his ebony hair shielding his thoughts from the intrusion of the outside world. The world he lived in, but didn't consider his reality.

He was thinking about his horrible nightmare.

_Why did I have such a terrible nightmare?_ _I wonder what it ment. Is Lucrecia trying to tell me something?_

_Lucrecia_. That thought turned his mind to the woman scientst. The woman he loved so much. The woman who was Sephiroth's mother. _Why didn't I try to stop her? _he asked himself the question for the millionth time since he'd been awakened from his nightmares. The gunman was seething as painful flashbacks entered his mind. _Why did I let Hojo do that to her?_

_Hojo!_ he thought in rage. _That sick pervert! He took advantage of her! I should have stopped him! I should have protected her!_

He curled the golden claw on his left arm in a fist and smashed it on the ivory tabletop with a loud bang. _He had no right! What? Did he **want **a son like Sephiroth? Someone who wanted to be Lord of the Earth? Probably. They do act a like a little bit. But why did he lie to Sephiroth and tell him his mother was Jenova? Didn't he want his own son to know the truth? If so; why not? What was his problem!?_

Vincent unclasped his fist and ran his hand through his long black hair. He tore at it as the next troublesome question entered his mind._ And why did he have to do this to me!?_

Now Vincent calmed down slightly as a more comforting thought came to him. _I am so glad he's dead. At least now he won't ruin anymore lives_...

* * *

Yuffie stood in the hallway in her usual spot, feeling completely miserable. She was extremely airsick and mentally kicking herself for her foolishness. _Why did I agree to this?_ she asked herself. _I feel horrible!_

_Oh yeah, Tifa promised you Materia if you came. The things I do for my Materia._

She glanced over at the Conference room. It suddenly looked very inviting with its chairs... _Maybe if I sit down I'll feel better,_ she figured.

She staggered sickly to the room. Somehow she made it without losing her balance or vomiting on the floor. She opened the door and stepped inside. She leaned against the door, panting. She heard a pounding coming from the cherry wood table.

The ninja looked up. She was surprised to see someone, their head burried under long ebony hair, seated at the table. She knew who it was instantly. She only knew one person who had long black hair.

_Vincent?_ she thought. _What's he doing in here?_

She saw and heard him pound his fist on the table one last time. Then he went completely still, as if he's passed out for no reason at all. The stillness of his figure just then unsettled her. She was always that way around him when they were alone together.

_I wonder if he's all right,_ she thought. _Maybe I should ask him._

Yuffie staggered toward his chair, holding her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't accidently vomit on him. As she got closer she heard him mumbling something but couldn't understand it. _So he _does_ talk in his sleep_, she thought. _I knew it!_

* * *

Vincent was not aware that Yuffie stood next to him. He was too deep in thought to notice anything. All he was aware of was his own breathing.

"Vincent...?" Yuffie said, reaching her hand out. "Are you alright?"

The instant he felt the sensation of someone's hand resting on his shoulder he drew in a deep startled breath. He sat bolt upright. He reached for his gun and aimed it at the offender. When he saw who it was he stared. "Yuffie!" he exclaimed.

The ninja took a step back and raised her hands. "I surrender!" she shouted. "Don't shoot!"

He dropped the gun slowly. "What?" he asked in a voice that wasn't at all in character. "Is there something you want?"

Yuffie put her hands behind her back. "Nothing," she said nervously. "I... I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Just a little..." his voice trailed off.

Yuffie waited.Vincent didn't raise his gun again. She was relieved. She sat down.

He noticed her stooping. "Are _you_ alright?" he asked, his voice showing a hint of concern.

The ninja shook her head and hurked. "No," she said. "You know as well as anyone here that I get airsick real bad."

"Oh." he said, moving a little bit away from her. _I hope she doesn't throw up on me. I don't need that._

"Why aren't you in your usual spot?" he questioned her.

"I thought if I sat down I'd feel better." was the answer.

"Is it working?" he wanted to know.

Yuffie shook her head. "I don't think so."

Unexpectantly Vincent raised his right hand and began to rub her back. She tensed. He was quick to reassure her. "This usually helps when someone is sick," he told her. "You don't have to worry. I'm not trying to hit on you. I am not like that."

"I'm glad," she said.

After awhile Yuffie smiled as she began to feel a little better. "Thanks, that helps, a little," she said not longer hurking or sweating. "You're a life saver."

_It usually puts you to sleep as well,_ he didn't add.

After a few minutes the ninja rested her head on the table and began to snore softly. He stopped and smiled faintly. _Sleep is also good. It keeps you from being airsick._

_And,_ he turned away from her. _bothering me with silly questions._

He sighed and rested his chin on his arms. _I wonder if she saw what I was doing when she came in?_

Vincent shot a glance at her. Her one finger was spasmadically tapping the table top. _I hope she didn't. If she did she might tell everyone._

* * *

An hour later Vincent was awakened from a half doze by a loud rumble and a knock on the door. Since it had been a quiet ride and since Yuffie hadn't awakened since she's come in, Vincent wasn't expecting either noise (The rumble or the knock). He almost fell out of his chair when he heard them.

_Now what?_ The gunman got out of his seat, being careful not to wake Yuffie, and headed toward the door. _Who's going to bother me now?_

When he opened the door he found Tifa standing on the other side. _Twice in one day, _he thought. "Yes?" he asked.

"Cloud wanted me to let you know that we landed," she replied.

"And?"

"He's dropping us off," she answered. "We're at Corel."

"Uh huh."

"When we get off Cid is going to take Cloud to Gongaga where Zack's parents live," she said giving him all the facts as if he didn't already know.

_Stop talking like that!_ he wanted to say. _I know all ready! _"Okay," he said closing the door.

Vincent turned around and walked back to the table. _I'd better wake her up, _he thought refering to Yuffie. _If she ends up going to Gongaga she'll probably be bored to death._

He rested his hand on Yuffie's shoulder and shook her awake. "Yuffie, wake up," he ordered in his normal voice.

The ninja moaned then her eyes flew open. "What?" she asked looking up at him.

"Tifa just informed me that we arrived in Corel," he answered.

"Uh huh," she said stretching. "And you're telling me this why?"

"We have to get off," he went on. "Unless you want to go with Cloud and Cid to Gongaga."

"Do they have Materia there?" she asked instantly.

"No," he replied shaking his head."but they do have Zack's parents."

"Oh boring!" she exclaimed standing up. "Let's get out of here!"

Yuffie dashed out of the door.

Vincent followed her slowly. He had no need to run. It wasn't like Cloud was planning on getting to that town in a huge hurry. Vincent would take his time.

_After all. I'm in no hurry either..._

Once everyone, except for Cid and Cloud, were off the **_Highwind _**Cloud called to them as the door began to shut. "I'll see you all in a few hours!"

With that, the great airplane took off. Leaving the group in the meadow outside the has been town of Corel.

Barret turned to the town and looked it over. It was still the same. It hadn't changed. "It's good to be home again," he said. Then he turned to the others and called. "Let's go!"

The group of six headed into the town. Vincent held back a moment. He stared up at the mountain range thoughtfully. _Lucrecia's cave is nearby_, he thought. _I wonder if Cid would let me use the **Highwind** to see her if I asked him..._

"Vincent."

He looked over his shoulder. He saw Yuffie standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips. She looked impatient and her expression seemed to say. "Wherever you go you can't stop thinking about her can you!?"

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded when she saw she had his attention.

He nodded but said nothing. She seemed satisfied with that and followed the others into the town. He glanced at the mountain range one last time then followed her.

When he entered the town he only briefly remembered being there once before. It had been during the time when Meteor was going to crash into the planet. He, Cid, and Yuffie had come to the town to keep the Shinra from getting their hands on the town's Large Materia.

Now he was glad that was all over and he didn't have to worry about running into any trouble this time around.

"Hey, Vincent," a voice called to him.

Vincent turned his head. He saw Barret and the others staring at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Get your ass in gear and get over here," said Barret impatiently.

"Whatever."

They all headed into the bus station. Vincent heard Yuffie scolding Barret about something but didn't pay any attention. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

The ride was still free so they had no hassles and just got on.

Vincent was one of the first ones on. He took a window seat in the back, hoping to be by himself for awhile. For some reason so did Yuffie. _I hope she doesn't plan on bothering me with something._

Luckily for him she did not. She just stared out the window and said nothing. It was practically like she chose to ignore him even though he sat across from her.

Vincent didn't mind one bit. He was glad she decided to leave him alone. He also stared out the window, ignoring her, until he became aware of a constant rhythmatic pain in his shins. When he glanced down he saw Yuffie was swinging her legs back and forth and hitting him everytime she swung them forward.

He looked up at her. Her face was blank. As if she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

He decided to change position before his shins turned black and blue. He quickly put both feet across the seat before she could hit them again. He then folded his arms and glowered at her, though she didn't notice.

He did notice she was suddenly grinning about something. Maybe it was his banged up shins but he had another idea that seemed to fit better. _I bet she's thinking about all the Materia she's planning on winning in the Battle Arena, _he thought in disgust. _Can't she think about anything else?_

_Oh yeah, That's just how Yuffe is._

He glanced out the window again. Now all he could see was the sky. He didn't mind. He wasn't even paying attention. He was thinking. _She's nothing like Lucrecia. Lucrecia never thought about herself. She was such a wonderful person. So much unlike Tifa and Yuffie. She was kind of like Aerith. Considerate to others. Too bad Aerith died. I wonder if we could have become friends? I wonder if she and Cloud could have gotten into a deeper relationship_?

He thought about that. _Hmm... It seems Cloud acts a bit differently now. I wonder if he'll get closer to Tifa now or won't ever let another girl into his heart. If he doesn't he's just like me._

_Maybe I should ask Cloud about it_. Vincent thought better of it. _On second thought. I don't think so. He may get offended and think I'm prying._

The bus came to a stop then. He stood along with the others. Since he was closest to the entrance, Barret got off first.

The others filed out behind him.

Vincent walked slowly toward the door. He was in less of a hurry to get out now that they were actually _at _the amusement park.

Yuffie came after him at a slightly faster pace.

Just as the gunman took a step out Yuffie, who was in an even bigger hurry by then, lost her footing and tripped. Trying to regain her balance, she reached out and grabbed the first thing her hand rested on. Vincent's scarlet colored cape.

The extra weight of her body and the force of her falling behind him caused to him to loose his balance. Before he knew what was happening, he pitched forward. His eyes took in the concrete floor of the parking lot as he fell.


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Some Interesting Information.

Vincent felt a weight on his back. It felt like it could be a person. He wasn't able to tell what is was, though. His face was smooshed into the pavement. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear. Somebody was yelling at somebody else.

Then he heard himself yell as well. "GET HER OFF ME!"

The next instant the weight was gone and he was being helped up. He looked up. Tifa and Nanaki were helping him stand.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked him, looking worried. "Your face looks a little red."

"I'm fine," he told her. "What happened? I don't remember."

Before the woman could reply Yuffie screamed. "I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I tripped! I didn't mean to almost kill you!"

He glanced up at the distraught ninja. Her face was frantic. Her eyes were larger than usual and very sincere. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she said over and over.

Barret cursed at her. "Damn, Yuffie, why can't you learn to watch where you're going? Look what you did! Vincent looks like he was hit in the face with something! What's your problem? You could have killed him. What? Don't you like Vincent?"

"It was an accident," Yuffie whimpered. "I lost my footing. That was it! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO HIM!"

"Accident my eye," Barret went on. "You did it on purpose! I know you did!"

Yuffie looked like she was about to start crying. Vincent, for some reason, felt strangely sorry for her._ No, she didn't do it on purpose. I can tell._

"I forgive you," he heard himself say.

Barret stared at him in shock. "What?" the big black man demanded. "What did you say?"

"I forgive her," Vincent said again calm as you please.

Yuffie's face grew relieved. "Thank you! THANK YOU!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arms and jumping up and down. "I promise I won't do it again! Never ever!"

Vincent regained his full balance and gently broke free from her grasp. He then turned away from the others and headed into the Gold Saucer, flashing his lifetime pass at the entrance man as he did.

"Typical of him," Nanaki commented, as he watched the man in red and black go inside. "Never really getting into a problem."

"Even when it's his own," Barret grumbled, glaring at Yuffie.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" the ninja practically screamed.

"Barret, knock it off," Tifa scolded. "Just leave her alone. Vincent forgave her and you should too. I don't see why you're so mad. Yuffie didn't knock _you_ over."

Cait Sith started laughing. "Maybe he wishes she had!"

The big man sent a warning look at the Mog riding cat. Instantly Cait Sith shut up.

"Let's go," Nanaki said, heading toward the entrance. "We are here to have fun, not to fight. If you want to fight go to the Battle Arena."

The other four followed the fire red wolf in without a word or glance at one another.

When they were inside the Main Area of the amusement park/casino (the place with all the slides), Barret said looking around. "Now, where did he go?"

They all looked around. Vincent wasn't anywhere that they could see. "Who knows," Cait Sith said shrugging. "You know Vincent. He likes to fight. He probably went to the Battle Arena."

"Maybe," Tifa said. "But it's Cloud who likes to fight, not Vincent."

"Who cares?" the cat countered. "As long as he's somewhere."

"I think it would be a good idea just to leave him alone," Nanaki spoke up.

"How come?" Barret wanted to know.

"He might not want to be bothered at the moment," the red fire wolf replied. "You know how he is."

"Don't we ever!" Yuffie commented rolling her eyes. "Well then, now that that's settled whats say we have some fun ourselves. No sense in letting _Vincent_ have it all."

With that the ninja walked up to the slide that led to the Battle Arena. She climbed into it and looked at the others. "See ya later!" she called as she disappeared.

Barret grunted. "Awight." then went down the slide that led to the Chocobo Races. Cait Sith and Nanaki took the slide to the Roller Coaster. Tifa jumped into the slide that led to the Haunted Hotel. She would wait there until Cloud and Cid returned.

* * *

Cloud left Zacks parents' house with the sound of Zack's mothers crying echoing behind him. He felt bad for telling them what happened but he knew they had to know. It would have been torture never knowing. _They don't need anymore of that..._

The young man met Cid just outside of town. The pilot was leaning against a palm tree, lighting a cigarette. "So how did it go?" the pilot asked, looking up when he heard Clouds footsteps coming toward him.

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "As soon as I told them Zack's mother burst into tears," he replied looking in the direction of the **_Highwind. _**"Did I do the right thing? For some reason I don't feel like I did. Maybe I shouldn't have told them..."

Cid put his hand on the former SOILDER'S shoulder and looked into his eyes. The pilot spoke like a father encouraging his son at a baseball game. "It was good you did," he said. "If you hadn't they would have held onto false hope for the rest of their lives. If they had been told by someone else a lot later, instead of their son's best friend, they probably would have taken it a whole lot worse."

Cloud had never heard Cid speak that way. The pilot had spoken words of wisdom that were to be pondered which Cloud did. "Maybe you're right," he said after a moment.

"I know I am," the pilot said self confidently. "I am most of the time."

Cloud could have argued with that but he didn't. He knew how bad Cid's temper could be at times. The young man turned toward the giant plane. "Let's go," he said, as he started walking. "I think we should be getting back to the others now."

As they walked back to the **_Highwind_** Cloud explained some things to Cid. The pilot listened intently, without comment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Cloud had been used as an experiment? That was just sick!_

"Why did they do that to you?" Cid wanted to know.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know. I should have asked Hojo but my mind wasn't thinking clearly when I had the chance to. I just don't understand why he always has to use humans as experiments."

_He doesn't always. He used Nanaki, remember?_ Cid didn't say. "You know. You and Zack weren't the only ones who were part of Hojo's madness," the pilot spoke up.

Cloud stopped and looked at the man. "That's right! Vincent was too!"

Cid nodded. "Uh huh. Maybe you should ask him about what happened to him and compare it with what happened to you."

"Like he'd ever tell me _anything_."

"It's worth a try. You might learn more than you think."

* * *

Vincent lounged on a bench in the small park area of the Gold Saucer. He had his eyes closed and was just breathing, letting his thoughts run together. He'd been able to find a place to be by himself to go over his thoughts and feelings, mostly his feelings. It was easy for him to do those things. Everything was too painful not to.

_Just when I thought all those nightmares were over...,_ he thought. _They just have to come back. Why is it always that way with me?_

Suddenly he became aware of his name being said. _What is Yuffie doing here? _He came back to reality and listened.No. That wasn't Yuffie's voice but it was familiar and close by.

_Who else is talking about me?_ He stood. _I think I'd better find out._

He walked slowly toward the voices. They seemed to be coming from behind a statue of a Chocobo. He stopped when he reached it and peeked around the giant statue. The gunman saw Reno, Rude, and Elena, three of Shinra's Turks, lounging on a semi-circular bench.

By listening carefully Vincent found out that they were indeed talking about him. Why, he did not know, but would soon find out.

"I heard it was about the same time Ms. Lucrecia got pregnant with Sephiroth," Reno was saying.

"But I thought Jenova was Sephiroth's mother," Elena said, looking confused.

Reno shook his head. "No, Hojo lied to him. Lucrecia was his mother," the senor Turk corrected her.

_Why are they talking about Lucrecia?_ Vincent thought.

"So, what happened?" Rude inquired.

"Well, it seems Mr. Valentine didn't like the fact that Hojo was using human experiments," Reno went on. "He didn't want Hojo using Lucrecia partly because he was against it and partly because he was in love with her. Either way the guy ended up getting shot."

"If he got shot, then why is he still alive?" Elena asked, remembering when she'd seen him in Wutai.

Reno leaned forward on the bench as if he were sharing a secret. "Hojo."

"Hojo?" she interrupted.

"Hojo shot the guy. The bullet didn't kill him, I guess. Anyway for some reason Hojo decided to screw with that guy's body."

Elena looked horrified and disgusted. "What? You mean he did something to Vincent?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah. That mad scientist messed with Mr. Valentine's DNA. Turned him into a freak. Now he can turn into monsters."

"He CAN?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh boy..."

"And all because he was trying to stop Hojo from messing up another person?" Rude asked.

Reno nodded again. "Exactly."

"You mean...?" Elena began.

"I'm saying never mess with someone with higher authority than you," the red head cut in. "You do, the same thing could happen to you."

"Hojo was a sicko," Elena said, her face twisting in disgust.

"What does it matter? The guy's dead now. Cloud, Vincent, and that crazy ninja girl did him in, remember? Cut him up, shot him, and then got his butt kicked. I bet his body parts are somewhere in little pieces."

"EW! Don't talk like that!"

"Whatever."

"Do you think Vincent has a grudge against Turks now?" Elena asked looking worried.

"I doubt it. After all; he was one. I bet he just wishes he was never hired," Reno chuckled. "I know I would if I got my DNA messed up by Frankenstein."

"How do you know all of this?" Rude wanted to know.

"I found it," the red head replied. "It's on file. I know I wasn't suppost to read it but I was curious. Of course I didn't read the whole thing, that would be too nosy. There was more than one file anyway."

"And what were they about?"

"Sephiroth, Vincent,as you already know, Lucrecia, Ifalna, Aerith, Red XII, now known as Nanaki. Heck I even found one about Cloud."

_They have files on Cloud? On everyone? I wonder where they are? I've **got **to see them._

Vincent's attention span grew longer. If someone had snuck up behind him then he wouldn't even have sensed it. _Maybe if I listen a bit longer I'll find out where they are.._

That wasn't ment to be. Just as he turned back to them the three Turks got up and began to walk away.

Vincent tried to make himself as invisable as possible so they wouldn't notice him there when they passed by.

He didn't need to worry. The three were so into their conversation, which by then had changed to which beer was the best, they weren't even aware that the black haired guy existed there almost in plain view.

When they were gone Vincent came out from behind the statue and stared after their retreating figures. So he'd learned something new about himself, and totally by accident.

_I just have to figure out where those files are,_ he thought an hour later, as he stared out the window in the hotel room he would be sharing with Cid and Yuffie. _Where would something like that be hidden? Midgar? Nibleheim? Someplace I don't know about and probably never will?_

"Thinking about something?" a voice said behind him.

Startled, he turned around quickly. He spotted Yuffie by the door. Her arms were loaded with stuff she'd won at the battle arena.

"I see you've been having a good time," he commented, pointing at the stuff.

Yuffie set her prizes on the bed closest to the door. "I sure did," she said grinning in triumph. "Before I left I used up all my Battle Points since I know they expire the second you set foot out of there." She looked up at Vincent, eyeing him searchingly. "Is something wrong?" she now asked. "Did I put my stuff on the wrong bed?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, that bed is yours," he assured her.

The ninja looked relieved then her face and manner became prying. He was instantly wary of her. He knew as well as the others that she had a way of weasling things out of people. _I'm going to have to watch what I say._

"What's your problem then?" she asked, sitting down on her bed and not looking away from him. "Not that you don't always have problems but you seem different this time. What's wrong now?"

_How does she know I have a problem? Am I that easy to read or can she just read me well?_ "I was just thinking about Lucrecia," he said and he wasn't really lying.

Yuffie instantly looked disappointed. She seemed to have been hoping he would say something else. _Figures. He can't keep his mind off the woman who dumped him for a maniac_. "Oh, boring," she groaned.

She got up then turned to leave but was sure to call over her shoulder. "Let me know when you want to talk about something _interesting. _Like Materia and where I can find it without having to steal it."

Then she was gone.

Vincent waited until he was absolutely sure she was gone. When he was certain she wouldn't come back, he sighed and sat down on the middle bed. He had come to a conclusion. _It's very likely that they are in one of two places. Midgar and Nibelheim, _he figured, taking another glance out the window. _I just have to figure out which place. The only way to do that is to go to both places and search._

He decided against telling the others his plans. _They'd probably try to stop me, _he concluded, folding his arms and tilting his gaze to the floor. _No, this is something I have to do myself. I have to find out just what Hojo did to me and Lucrecia._

_Authors note: I bet I know what you're all thinking. "Why would the Turks talk about Vincent and Lucrecia in such a public place?" Well all I can tell you is they were hiding behind a statue that was keeping them out of anyone's view. Vincent just happens to have a very good sense of hearing thanks to our good friend Hojo. He can hear people talking in low tones very easily._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE DESCITION

A few hours later after Cid and Cloud returned from Gongaga, Cloud found Vincent, who hadn't moved since Yuffie had talked to him, in his room. The gunman looked thoughtful and a little spaced out but when he heard the younger man come in he looked up. He saw Cloud standing by the door.

"Do you need something?" Vincent asked.

"I need to ask you something about Hojo," Cloud answered.

"Hojo?" Vincent asked, with a hint of scorn in his voice. "Why do you want to ask me about _him_?"

"Well it's more about you really," Cloud admitted.

The older man raised an eyebrow. "About me?"

"Um yeah. I wanted to ask just what exactly did Hojo do to you?"

Vincent got fired up. "You read that little note he left in the mansion right?" he asked, gripping the mattress tightly with his fingers. "You found me right? You woke me up and told me what he'd done since then, right?"

Cloud nodded.

"Then why," here Vincent paused and breathed a few seconds to calm himself. "Are you asking me now after you read that stupid note, what he did to me? Wasn't it clear enough?"

Cloud noticed Vincent was getting very upset. The gunman was panting and sweating.

Vincent stared into space, trying to keep from losing it. "He refered to finding me and releasing me as a 'game'," the gunman chuckled eerily. "Treated me as if I was nothing. Totally ruined that beautiful woman's life..."

"Vincent..." Cloud said, starting to feel uneasy.

Vincent stared at Cloud sharply. The look was so piercing the younger man had to take a step back. "That...that bastard had no respect for people," the gunman exploded. "He treated everyone and everything like an experimant. Even himself!"

Cloud started to back away toward the door. "Vincent..."

Vincent saw he was scaring his friend and calmed down instantly. He sat down on the bed again (he had stood up) his face turned to depressed. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," he said.

"I...," Cloud began.

"Just go."

"But I..."

"GET OUT!" Vincent yelled, standing up and throwing a punch at Cloud.

Cloud was out of there in a flash.The second he stepped out of the room Vincent slammed the door shut.

"Demonic bastard!" the twenty one year old heard Vincent shout.

Cloud knew the gunman wasn't talking about him. Still, he didn't want to be there anymore. He quickly walked away. He passed Tifa on the stairs.

"Hi Cloud, I see you're back," she smiled. Then she noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Ask Vincent," Cloud replied, pushing past her. "I was only asking a simple question..." she heard him mumble.

Tifa stood on the steps a moment and thought about what Cloud had said. _Why did he tell me to ask Vincent? Did he do something to Cloud?_

She decided to find out.

The girl climbed the rest of the stairs and walked down the hall to Vincent's room. She knocked timidly on the door.

"Go away," Vincent's voice answered.

"Vincent, is there something wrong?" she called through the door. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about anything with you. Just leave me alone!"

Tifa tried the door knob. Locked. "Fine," she said. "But if you change your mind..."

"I said go away!"

She gave up. "All right then!" she called to him.

Tifa's footsteps died away. He didn't bother to stop her. He was glad she was leaving.

Vincent was still sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He was still brooding over the past. "Why did this have to happen? Why didn't I stop her? Why did I let Hojo lie to her?" he asked himself. "Why did I ever agree to this in the first place?"

He lay on his back and closed his eyes. His face was wet with tears that he didn't bother to wipe away. _Yelling at Cloud is another thing I did wrong...I'll have to apoligize to him later..._

He sighed and his one hand slipped off the mattress. _But that can wait. I have all the time I want to tell him I'm sorry. He can be patient._

Vincent dozed off.

* * *

Yuffie and Cid came up to the room a few hours later.

Cid passed by Vincent's bed without one glance at him. Yuffie couldn't help noticing a mess that hadn't been there before.

"Of my gawd!" she exclaimed, leaning down to pick up the mess. "Don't tell me he went wacko."

"What are you talking about, Yuffie?" Cid asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Yuffie pointed at the floor. "Look what he did to all the stuff I won in the Battle Arena!" she wailed.

"I doubt he'd throw your garbage on the floor," the pilot said sensably. "I'm sure it probably got knocked there by accident."

"This _isn't_ garbage!" Yuffie screamed, her voice growing louder.

"Shhh!" Cid hissed, putting a hand over her mouth. "Do you _want_ to wake him up?"

The ninja pulled his hand away. "No, but-!"

"Just leave it be," Cid instructed, going back to his bed and sitting down on it so he could take off his shoes. "Oh, and when you're ready; turn off the light."

"You're too bossy, you old geezer," she said narrowing her eyes. "But I guess I'll do it just to keep you from bugging me about it."

Yuffie sat down on her bed and took off her sneakers and arm guard. When she was done she shut off the light and hopped into bed. And couldn't get to sleep.

She could hear Barret snoring through the wall. _For the love of... Now how am I going to get any sleep with all of that?_

She kicked the wall. "Hey, shut up in there!" she shouted. "If you're gonna saw logs do it outside!"

"Yuffie, shut your stinkin' pie hole," Cid yelled at her. "And stop kicking the freakin' wall!"

"Barret's snoring," she argued. "I can _hear _him!"

"I don't _care_ what you hear," The pilot bellowed. "Just shut up or go sleep on the stairs!"

Vincent growled in his sleep and stirred.

"Shh!" Yuffie hissed, putting a finger to her lips and pointing at the gunman. "You're gonna wake Vinnie."

"You'd better hope he doesn't hear you calling him that," Cid warned. "Now could you please shut up and go to sleep."

"Whatever," she said shrugging.

"Good."

Cid lay back down.

Yuffie put her finger up to her right eye, pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue. "Bleh!"

Cid didn't get back up.

The ninja let out a long sigh. She could still hear Barret snoring through the wall. _I'm not going to listen to that **bear **all night._

Yuffie reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out a pair of earplugs_. I knew these would come in handy one of these days,_ she thought, grinning in triumph.

She quickly plugged her ears. She listened a moment. She could just barely hear Barret's snoring.

Smiling with satisfaction she pulled the covers over her body and went to sleep.

* * *

Vincent had been slightly roused by Cid and Yuffie. He'd heard Yuffie make the comment about waking 'Vinnie' up and was not amused. He would have said something but he wasn't fully awake, therefore, he wasn't even sure she'd actually said anything.

After Cid had said something to Yuffie, Vincent had fallen back to sleep. He wasn't even faintly aware that Barret was snoring.

That was when he'd begun to have the nightmare. Like before it was something that had happened in his past...

He was in the hotel in Nibelheim. He was leaning over Lucrecia who had collapsed on the floor.

"Lucrecia?" he said.

When she didn't stir he was filled with an uncontrolable rage.

He jumped up and ran to the Shinra Mansion. He ran past Professor Gast who called a greeting to him. He paid no attention. He just wanted to get to the basement.

He ran up the stairs to the second floor.

He dashed into the bedroom that held the secret entrance to the basement and opened the door. Then he clammered down the stairs to the basement lab where he ran into Professor Hojo.

"Hojo, you sick pervert, what have you done to Lucrecia?" Vincent demanded angrily.

The scientist folded his arms. "I only gave her what she wanted," was his reply.

"You good for nothing sicko!" Vincent shouted. "I knew you had something to do with this! How _dare_ you! I can't _believe_ you did that to her!"

Hojo stared at him smugly. "What? Are you _jealous_?"

"No, I'm revolted!" the Turk screamed. "That's it! I can't stand it anymore! I'm taking Lucrecia and going back to Midgar!"

"I'll help you," Hojo said. "Only it won't be to Midgar-" he pulled out a gun-"it will be to Hell!"

_**BANG!**_

Vincent sat up, his arms flailing. He became aware of his surroundings instantly and fell back into the mattress that was now soaked with sweat._ That's almost exactly how it happened, _he thought. _But why? Why did he do it? What did he gain from it? _The gunman sat up._ I **must **find out._

He climbed out of bed. _I must do it now. I won't tell anyone where I'm going. I'll just go. But I won't take the **Highwind **I'll take something else._

Vincent grabbed his gun off the nightstand and clipped it to his belt. Silently he walked past Yuffie's bed being careful not to wake her. Had he known she had earplugs in he wouldn't of had to be so quiet. He opened the bedroom door.

As he walked out he glanced back inside to make sure none of them had stirred. They hadn't.

For some reason his gaze centered on Yuffie's face. She was smiling in her sleep. _I wish I could do that,_ he thought, staring at her with envy. _I wonder what she's dreaming..._

Just thinking about it made him smile a tiny smile. Yuffie had just done him a favor.

He reached into his cloak and pulled something out. He set it in Yuffie's hand and closed her fist around it.

Then, before he changed his mind, he turned away from the sleeping ninja and left, closing the door softly behind himself.

* * *

The next morning when Yuffie woke up she discovered that someone had put something in her hand in the middle of the night. She glanced down at the object in her hand. Alexander. Vincent had been carrying that Materia around with him.

She looked over at his bed. It was empty. _I wonder where Mr. Gloom's gone off to? And why did he give me this? _Then she grinned. _Well, who cares? I got a Materia! I didn't even have to steal it! WOOOOO WHOOO!_

The ninja hopped out of bed, pulled out her earplugs, and grabbed her shoes and arm guard. She quickly put them on and stuffed the earplugs back into her pocket. She then bounded out of the room, totally ready for a brand new day.

_I think I'll... _Before she could finish her thought Barret ran into her. His big belly knocked her onto her behind.

"OW!" she exclaimed. "That hurt! Barret, you gun armed jerk, why don't you watch where you're going?"

Barret didn't apoligize. "Yuffie, have you seen Vincent?" was what he did say.

"No," she said, getting back on her feet. "Why do you want him?"

"Ester is talking to Cloud downstairs," the big man explained. "She told him she saw somebody with black hair go into the Chocobo stable last night."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"One of the Chocobos are missing."

Yuffie's eyebrow went higher. "What does that have to do with Vincent?"

"Nothing, if he's still in bed."

"Well, he's not."

Barret cursed. "That stupid son of a...! Why would he steal a Chocobo?"

The ninja shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe he wanted to go somewhere but couldn't use the **_Highwind_** and was afraid to ask."

"Where would he want to...? Oh NO! Don't tell me he went _there_!"

Barret dashed toward the stairs. "Went where? HEY!" Yuffie exclaimed, running after him. "What? Where did he go?"

Barret and Yuffie burst into the lobby. "Cloud, I've got some bad news!" the big black man exclaimed.

Cloud and Ester looked at him.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Didn't you tell me Vincent was acting weird yesterday?"

"Yeah.."

"And he was upset about a question you had asked him?"

"Yeah. Get to the point, Barret."

"I think I know where he went."

"Where..." the conclusion came almost instantly and Cloud's face filled with worry. "Oh no! We'd better tell Cid to get the **_Highwind_** ready."

The two men ran off.

"What is going on?" Yuffie screamed, totally clueless. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

Cloud ran back into the lobby and grabbed her arm. "I'll tell you on the plane," he replied pulling her out the door.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING MY CHOCOBO BACK!" Ester called after them.

"We won't!" Cloud called to her.

"Could you at least tell me where Vinnie went." Yuffie said as they ran out of the hotel.

Cloud gave her a funny look. "Vinnie? Anyway I think _Vincent_ returned to the place we had found him."

"Uh oh. Then he'll be at..."

Cloud nodded. "Shinra mansion in Nibelheim."

A/N

_Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with other fics. I'll try tp update again soon. I promise but I'll be going to camp soon so it will probably take me awhile._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

SHINRA MANSION

Vincent Valentine had arrived in the town of Nibelheim, the place where Cloud and Tifa were born, just after sunrise. Just outside of town he jumped off the Chocobo he'd borrowed from the Gold Saucer and quickly made his way through the town before anyone noticed him or cared to.

As always the Shinra mansion was unlocked so he let himself in. Once inside he headed to the basement. He walked down the stairs and through the small musty hallway. He passed the room he'd been locked in for thirty years without even a glance in that direction.

He stopped when he entered the research library. He pushed away the memories he had of that room and just let himself think. _They have got to be around here somewhere, _he told himself survaying the rows and rows of books on the shelves built into the walls. _I'll just have to go through everything until I find it._

He slowly entered the book filled room.

* * *

"So you think Vincent stole that Chocobo so he could go to Nibelheim?" Nanaki asked.

Cloud could only shrug and shake his head. "That's my guess," he replied.

The group was gathered in the **_Highwind'_**s Conference Room. Everyone was seated at the table except Nanaki since he was an animal. The red fire wolf was sitting on the floor.

"But why would Vincent go to Nibelheim?" Tifa asked.

Cloud looked across the room at her. "I don't know," he told her. "But maybe it has something to do with how he was acting yesterday."

"You mean when he blew up at you for asking a simple question?" Barret wanted to know.

"Maybe."

The big black man smashed the table with his fist. "And now he's running away!"

"Oh gawd! Don't tell me he went to Nibelheim to commit suicide," Yuffie exclaimed. "If we are going there to stop a psycho from pulling his own plug I'm not going to be any part of it!"

"I doubt he's going to commit suicide," Cloud cut her off. "Maybe..."

Cid came into the Conference Room. "We'll be landing soon," he reported. "I just saw the stolen Chocobo. Looks like your guess was right, Cloud."

"I guess we'll just have to ask Vincent when we see him," Cloud said refering to Yuffie's question as he got out of his seat. "After all; Vincent can only answer for Vincent..."

* * *

Vincent walked slowly through the room, taking in all the shadows and imaginary cellar goblins. He closed his eyes and stood still for a moment, breathing in the musty basement smell of mold, mildew, and decaying books.

The place brought back so many memories. _It **has** to be here, _he concluded, his eyes still shut. _I must find it._

The gunman opened his eyes and began to search every bookshelf and drawer for those files. _They have to be here. I will not leave until I find them_.

He grabbed a book, opened it, and scanned the pages. Information on the Jenova project but nothing he was looking for. _I don't need this! Why can't I find anything?_

He threw the book aside and pulled another off the shelf. Still he found nothing. He threw that one away too and opened another.

And that's how it was for the next hour.

When he was finished with all the books he still hadn't found anything. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed, grabbing the side of the desk in the back of the room and panting heavily. "I was so _sure_ they were here! They _have_ to be here!"

He angrily grabbed one of the books he'd been paging through and threw it across the room. "They _should_ have _been_ here!"

* * *

When they reached the town Cloud and Tifa were the first ones to get off the **_Higwind_**. As the others disembarked Cloud said to them. "Me and Tifa will go to the mansion. You guys can wait for us at the hotel."

"Why can't we go with you guys?" Yuffie asked.

"I would be best if only two people go."

"But, what if you-"

Cid put a hand over the ninja's mouth. "Okay," the pilot said. "We'll wait right here for you."

The two best friends headed in the direction of the mansion.

When they came inside the big house Cloud left the front door open and then he and Tifa headed toward the stairs. Just as they ascended the pair was startled by a loud bang behind them. The door had slammed shut. They looked at each other a moment not saying anything. Ghosts?

"C-Cloud..." Tifa stammered.

Cloud looked back down the stairs. Someone stood below them.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed, when he realized who it was. "What are you doing here? We told you to wait."

"I don't care," she said walking up to them. "I don't want to wait with a petting zoo and two smelly cussing old men. I'm coming too and don't you _dare_ try to stop me." Her face was challenging. She strode up the stairs and passed by her friends as she went. "Let's go."

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other then shook their heads. Once Yuffie made up her mind about something, no one could change it. They didn't say a thing they just followed her up the stairs.

It took a few minutes to get to the top of the stairs, go to the one bedroom on the right, find the secret passage and head down the stairs to the basement library/laberatory. When the three friends arrived they stopped in the doorway and stared. They hadn't been expecting what they saw.

Vincent Valentine, one of the calmest people they knew, was throwing things all over the place. Books lay everywhere, the table was kicked over with two legs broken off, and two of the three large tanks were broken in many places.

"What's he doing?" Tifa asked.

"He's going to hurt himself that's what," Cloud said. "Come on, we have to stop him!"

The blond swordsman ran into the room and grabbed Vincent. He swung his arms up under his friend's and held him still.

"Let me go!" the gunman shouted, trying to break free.

"No way! Not until you calm down and tell us what your problem is!" Cloud grunted at the strain.

"You wouldn't understand!" Vincent roared. "This has nothing to do with you! It's none of your business!"

The man tried to break free again.

Yuffie jumped back. "Do something, Cloud!" she shouted. "He looks like he wants to turn into one of those crazy monsters!"

"I can't! I'm holding him!" the ex-SOLDIER shouted.

"Here, let me," Tifa said stepping in front of Vincent. She raised her fist. "Forgive me!" she said the instant before she slammed him hard in the face.

Vincent groaned then fell against Cloud as he lost conciousness.

"Good hit," Yuffie said. "You've successfully made his brain rattle."

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard!" Tifa protested.

"Let's just get him out of here," Cloud cut in. "We'll put him in the inn and have someone keep an eye on him so he doesn't come back here."

"Good idea," Tifa agreed.

Yuffie raised her hand. "I'll do it!" she voluntered.

"All right," he said. The swordsman scanned the room. "We'll have to clean this mess up after we get him out of here."

* * *

The darkness that filled Vincent's mind was almost too much to bare. It held no sound, no sight, no smells. It only held a depression and a lonely feeling.

He was rushing through it, screaming, shouting, crying. He was trying to see, to hear, to find the answers and the light. But he could not.

He had to find it. He had to get out. He had to find the light.

An image appeared. A blurred image of someone. It was talking to him. "_Just calm down. No one is going to hurt you. You're okay. The light is here. We are here. I-we- won't leave you alone."_

He calmed down slightly.

The voice again. _"But, what are you talking about? What answers are you searching for?"_

He didn't reply.

_"Well whatever. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."_

He sighed and relaxed. The voice faded away...

* * *

Awhile later Vincent woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and let them focus. It didn't take very long for his vision to become clear enough for him to see a wooden ceiling. _Where am I?_ He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the Shinra mansion anymore and his face hurt. _What happened?_

"So, the prince has finally awakened," a voice said.

The gunman looked in the direction the voice had come from. He spotted Yuffie sitting at the table by the big front windows. She held a cup of tea in her hands and she was staring at him.

"Where am I?" he asked. "And how did I get here?"

"You're in the Nibelheim inn and Cloud, Tifa and I brought you here," she replied, sipping her tea.

"How could you?" he demanded.

She blinked. "How could we what?" she sounded surprised at such a question. "We had to! You were tearing that place apart! Besides we couldn't have you tranceforming into one of your psycho alter-egos and going on a rampage!"

He was silent a monent. Then he asked. "Where is everyone?"

"In the mansion," she replied, sipping her tea again. "Cleaning up the mess _you_ made." she stopped to think a moment, as if remembering how the room has looked a few hours ago. "By the looks of it, it will probably take them a few more hours."

He looked away. "It was that bad, huh?"

"You got that right, Vinnie." Yuffie put down her tea. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," he said guardedly. "What is it?"

"You were talking about something in your sleep. More like screaming it." she shrugged. "Anyway. You were saying something like: 'How will I find what I'm looking for? I must find the answers'. What were you talking about? Did it have something to do with the way you were acting in the Shinra mansion?"

He refused to answer.

Yuffie began to tap the wooden table top with her fingertip. She got up and walked to the door, closing and locking it. She put the key in her pocket and walked up to his bed, she sat on the one across from his and stared at him. Her brown eyes bore into him, making him nervous. Finally, after a minute, he looked at her.

When she saw she had his attention she started. "Let's talk this out," she said. "Cloud wanted me to find out what your problem was. I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me."

"I can't, won't, tell you."

She cocked her head. "Why not?"

"It's none of your concern," he snapped. "I know about your big mouth. If I told you not to tell anyone and you agreed you'd wait for the right moment and then blab it to them anyway."

"Now is that anyway to talk about an empiror's daughter?" the ninja asked. She put a hand on his arm. "Please tell me. I'm-we are all worried about you. Here, I'll make you a deal. You let me do something and I won't tell them what you tell me."

"What's the 'something'?"

"I haven't figured it out yet but I'll think of something."

He pointed at the Alexander Summon Materia she held on her Diamond Bangle. "You'll give that back."

"Not enough. Let me think of the rest."

He looked into her brown eyes a moment before he even began. He saw she was sincere. He then knew he could trust her. She wouldn't tell.

_I'm taking a big risk but what can I do...?_

He took a deep breath and began. "Okay, here I go. While we were at the Gold Saucer I overheard Rude, Reno, and Elena of the Turks talking about some files they had found..." He told her everything. From the conversation, to making up his mind to find those files and coming to the mansion. He noticed she listened carefully, her chin rested on her right palm, and didn't interrupt once, which was something she usually did.

"So?" he said, when he was done. "Since I didn't find anything here I'll have to go to Midgar."

She didn't reply.

He looked right at her. She was just staring.

"Yuffie?" he asked.

She made a snoring sound.

"Cut that out!" he said, aggitated.

"I'm sorry, Vinnie," she said. "But your story is a bit boring."

"Well, _you're_ the one who wanted me to tell you!" he pointed out.

"Good point," she conceeded. "Now let me ask you something. Why do you want those files so badly?"

"Because if I read them I might be able to find out what Hojo actually did to me. If I find out I might be able to find a way to reverse it."

"But doing so will bring back all your bad memories," she protested.

"I've never forgotten them anyway," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

He stood. "I'm not trying to re-open old wounds or anything," he went on. "I'm just finding somethings out. I feel as if I _need_ to know those things."

Yuffie sniffed but didn't reply.

He headed for the door. The ninja watched him try to open it. A huge grin spread across her face.

He turned to her. "Where's the key?"

She held it up, the key swung from her index finger. "Here it is," she said. "But I'm not lettin' ya outta here."

"Why not?"

She didn't give him a straight answer. "Here's what we'll do," she said, standing up and swinging the key around her finger. "You let me come with you to Midgar and I'll let you out."

"Why do you want to go to Midgar?"

She gave him a look that seemed to say. _Isn't it obvious?_ "Why else?" she asked, shrugging.

He was quick to discourage her. "Yuffie, I doubt you'll find any Materia you don't already have."

She glared at him. "It's _still_ Materia."

Vincent said nothing. He had a feeling that no matter what he said she would not changed her mind. "It's dangerous," he said as a last resort.

"I like danger."

He sighed. "All right," he said, giving in. "You can come."

Yuffie walked up to the door, a big grin on her face. The key swung from her finger. "All righty," she said.

She stuck the key in the lock and unlocked the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Now," she said, looking at him. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes..."

"Good!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door and down the stairs. "Materia here we come!"

_"Yuffie!"_

When they were outside the inn Vincent grabbed the ninja's arm to stop her. "Wait," he said.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"How do you plan on getting us out of town?"

"I dunno," she said shrugging. "_You're_ the one who wants to go to Midgar. You think of something."

"I was planning on going to Rocket Town from here (If I didn't find those files here) and asking Shera if I could borrow the **_Tiny Bronco_**."

"You actually think that plane got fixed?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Okay."

"The only way to get to Rocket Town is to go over the Nibel mountain range," he said, looking in the direction of the mountains. "So that is the way we will go. And if what you told me is true, that their cleaning will take a more few hours, we can go that way without being spotted."

Yufie was nodding. "Good plan," she agreed. "Let's go."

Vincent ran by the mansion, being careful to keep his head down in case someone looked out. Yuffie knew that run. She'd seen him do it plenty of times and always laughed at it, saying he looked like he was avoiding gun fire.

Once he passed the house he slowed to a walk but just kept on going.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted running after him, her arms flailing. "Don't you dare! WAIT FOR _MEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Author's note: There were a few parts in this chapter I found extreamly complicated to do. Partly because I didn't know where to put certain parts and partly because I didn't know what to put. If you got confused at all by this I am very sorry I tried my best. I promise I'll try to do better. Please don't get mad at me._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE BRIDGE

When Yuffie finally caught up with Vincent she grabbed his one shoulder and brought him to a stop. "Vincent, how could you!?" she demanded.

"Look, I don't want you getting involved," he said, turning around and looking down at her. "I'm going to be going to the Shinra Headquarters. It could be dangerous."

"I told you before, I live for danger," the ninja said, stepping back and folding her arms. "Besides; do you_ want _me telling the other guys what you're up to?"

Vincent sighed and looked away from her. _She is such a sneak! She **did** want to blackmail me! Now I have to do what she wants!_

"All right," he said, shrugging. "Whatever."

He walked away from her.

"Could you slow down, please?" she called, trying to keep up with him. "I can't keep up!"

"Like I care," he said and just kept walking.

"Hey, it couldn't hurt for you to be a little nicer," Yuffie said, dashing up to him so she could walk beside him.

Vincent didn't say anything.

"I never really paid any attention to this before but Cloud was right. You _are_ cold," she commented. "_Way_ too cold. You should learn to warm up to people."

"Ha ha," he said, looking down at her. "Very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

By then they'd reached the foot of the mountains. Vincent instantly started to walk the well worn path. Yuffie had to walk behind him because the path was so narrow. A silence lingered for a few minutes as they trecked up the mountains.

"I'd just like to know one thing," the ninja said, after a few minutes.

He sighed. _Here she goes again._ "What?"

"If you were around before Sephiroth was born and he's thirty, how can you be twenty seven now?"

_Why is she asking about **that?**_

"I didn't age while I was sleeping," he told her. "Time was frozen for me."

She noticed any mention of the subject upset him. She plowed on anyway. "So since Sephy was thirty when he died and you were twenty seven before he was born that makes you fifty seven now!"

Vincent came to a stop. He turned around and glared at her. "I am _not_ fifty seven!" he snapped. "I am twenty seven. Do I _look_ fifty seven?"

"No," she said, looking him over.

"Then why do you think I am?"

"Becau- nevermind."

They walked in silence for almost an hour. Soon the pair arrived at a bridge. Yuffie remembered that bridge. She had only crossed it once before but she knew where it led. The Mako Reactor and the path to Rocket Town.

"Be careful," Vincent ordered, putting out his arm to keep her from walking ahead. "This bridge doesn't look as safe as it did the last time we crossed it. I'll go over first. I weigh more than you. If it holds me it will hold you."

The ninja nodded. "All right," she said. "Go for it."

Vincent walked across the bridge at a normal, steady, pace, his gaze fixed straight ahead, his steps never slowing or stopping.

Yufie watched him cross, all the time worrying that the bridge would break and he would fall. That didn't happen. By the time he'd reached the other side she was extreamly nervous. Once he'd actually gotten off the bridge she sighed in relief.

He turned around and beckoned to her. "Now you come!" he called to her. "Do what I did and you'll be fine."

The ninja slowly stepped onto the bridge, her hands gripping the rope railing tightly. _Don't look down. Just don't look down! Just do what he did and you'll be fine. _she kept telling herself.

She was doing fine until about halfway across when the wind blew up, causing the bridge to sway. Yuffie tightened her grip on the railing but couldn't stop herself from looking down.

When she did her whole body froze in terror. There seemed to be no ground below. Her heart began to pound. She told herself to keep going but she couldn't. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't _move._

Her hand went to her chest as she gasped for breath. _What was I **thinking!?**_

From where Vincent stood he watched the girl. He felt something was wrong. She'd gotten about halfway and stopped. She hadn't moved since.

_She's too scared to move,_ he concluded, watching her. _I'd better do something._

Even though he could have walked away he chose not to. Before he could change his mind he stepped onto the bridge and walked toward her.

"Yuffie!" he called.

She slowly turned her head to look at him.

He was still walking toward her. He put out his hand. "You stay there I'll come to you," he instructed. "When I reach you, take my hand."

The girl nodded slowly and didn't move. She kept her eyes on him as he walked toward her.

He didn't look down or let his attention linger, it was easy for him to keep his mind on one thing. His only goal for the time was her. The only thing that mattered was her safety. Even though he found her obnoxious sometimes he knew he had to help her. After all they'd been through many things together. Including killing Hojo. _If I abandon her now I will be no better than him!_

As he got closer he heard her whimpering. "Please hurry, Vinnie."

He still didn't like being called that but it wasn't important at the moment. _She_ was the only thing that mattered.

Finally he was just inches from her. "Yuffie, take my hand!" he called over the wind.

The ninja reached for it. The wind blew and she grabbed the railing. "I can't!" she shouted.

"You _have_ to!" he yelled. "Try again."

Once more she reached for his hand. This time when the wind blew she yelped and took it. As she let go of the railing he pulled her toward him. She fell into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yuffie..." he began.

"No! I am _not_ letting go!" she shouted, before he could say anymore. "If I do I'll fall!"

Vincent said nothing. His claw gripped the railing. The wind was still blowing the bridge. He snuck a look down then looked back up instantly. _Well, that was a dumb thing to do!_

"Okay, here's what we'll do," he said slowly. "You just hold onto me. I can't turn around on this bridge with you holding on..."

"I'm not letting go!" she yelled again.

"You don't have to," he said. "Just look behind me. I'm going to have to walk backwards. You'll have to be my eyes so I don't make a wrong step. Okay?"

The ninja was nodding vigerously.

"Okay, here we go." He took one step back.

That's how it was the rest of the way. Since he couldn't see what he was doing and Yuffie was practically being dragged backwards, since she couldn't stand anymore, it was slow moving. There were a few tense moments as they went but, other than that, nothing else happened. Once they reached the mountain at the other end they both breathed a little easier.

Yuffie let him go, collapsed onto the ground, and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Vinnie, you saved me!"

"Please don't call me that," he said, not looking at her. "But you're welcome."

Yuffie got up in his face. "Why not?" she asked, her voice full of offence. "What's wrong with being called 'Vinnie'?"

"Nothing," he replied evenly. "I just don't like it."

"I think the name is cute," she said.

"Then use it on something that's cute," he said starting to turn away from her. "If you want to call someone Vinnie and be cute about it get a cat."

Yuffie raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "I call you Vinnie because I like you!" she roared. "It's a compliment! What? Do you _want_ me to call you Mr. Meloncolly?"

Vincent grabbed her hand. She saw a red mark on his cheek. "If you want to compliment me," he said, closing his eyes. "Please don't call me that. Just call me Vincent, okay?"

"**All right**!" she conceeded, glaring at him. "**Whatever!"**

"Thank you." He let go of her hand and turned toward the path. "Let's go."

Yuffie shook her head and followed the gunman. _Man, I told him I liked him and he didn't even react! _she shrugged. _All well!_

* * *

They were finally finished. Cloud was the first to head upstairs. He left Cid, Tifa, and Barret reshelving the last of the books.

When he came upstairs he found Cait Sith and Nanaki sprawled on the front area carpet, playing cards. He stared at them a moment. He couldn't understand how the fire wolf was holding cards in his paws, but he was.

"Got any threes?" Nanaki addressed Cait Sith.

"Go Fish," the cat said.

The wolf picked up a card.

"Yeah, I got paws so I can't help clean up but I can still play Go Fish," Cloud said sarcasticly.

The two animals looked up. "Hey, Cloud, you guys done?" Nanaki asked.

_Yes, no thanks to you guys..._ He nodded. "Did either Vincent or Yuffie come by?"

Cait Sith shook his head. "Nope, but I still think he should have been helping you guys. After all, _he_ was the one who made the mess."

"That wouldn't have worked. He might have gone nuts again."

"What was his problem anyway?"

The blond shook his head. "I don't know, but maybe Yuffie found out."

"That reminds me," Cait Sith said, hopping up to Cloud. "I thought I heard her yelling at someone outside earlier. When I looked out the window I didn't see anyone."

"Maybe you were hearing things," the human suggested.

"Maybe," the cat agreed. "But I think we should head to the inn and check on them, just to make sure."

"I was planning on doing that," Cloud said, heading for the door. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, why not," Nanaki said, standing up. "We don't have anything else to do."

_Except play Go Fish instead of working..._ Cloud didn't say.

The three headed to the inn. Cloud entered first and walked up the stairs with the animals following close behind.

"Hey, didn't you tell Yuffie to keep the door closed?" Cith Sith asked, when they'd reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," the human said stopping. He looked toward the door. It was wide open. "What the...?" he stopped. "What is she _doing_?"

He ran into the room. "Oh no! Yuffie!" they heard him exclaim.

"What?" Cait Sith asked, hopping to the door. "What is it?"

He and Nanaki didn't even have to enter. They saw what was wrong right away. The room was empty.

"She didn't!" the cat exclaimed.

Cloud looked over at them. "She did!" he confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

CAHPTER 7

THE FLIGHT

The Nibel Mountian Range was now far behind them. Yuffie was still trying to keep up with Vincent's steady, untiring, pace but was finding it harder and harder with every step.

It seemed he had endless energy and wasn't losing any of it. "Hey!" she shouted at him. "Stop for a minute!"

He stopped and looked back at her. His eyes said he wasn't happy about having to stop. "What now?" he demanded.

"Could we rest a minute?" she asked. "I'm tired."

"No, we can't," he said instantly.

"Please."

"No."

"But I'm _tired_!"

"Too bad."

Yuffie clenched her fists and glared at him seethingly. _Of all the so and so people in the world...! _"Then will you carry me?" she asked, her voice loaded with sarcasm. "Or is the prince too good to help a lady in need?"

Vincent was offended. Her words stabbed him. Of _course _he wasn't too good to help a girl who needed help. He was a gentleman, wasn't he?

"All right," he said giving in. "I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Yuffie squealed, clapping her hands together. She jumped up and down for a moment then ran up to him shouted, arms flailing. "Kneel down please."

_For someone who said she was tired she sure runs fast._ he thought, staring at her. _Hmm... I wonder..._

He knelt down and let the ninja climb onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He straightened up and started walking.

"Yuffie," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Cloud likes Tifa?" he asked out of the blue.

"No, not really. He acts more like a brother to her than anything. I think he still likes Aerith."

He thought about it. "How are you sure?"

"Just by the way he acts. I can see he isn't over her death."

"Hmmm..."

"Hey, Vincent?"

"What?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just wondering."

"Are you going to ask who I like next?"

"No."

"All right! Fine!"

He knew he'd offended her but right now he didn't care. He didn't apologize either.

Because of that, she refused to talk to him the rest of the way to the town. He didn't mind that too much. He was used to the silent treatment.

The rest of the walk to Rocket Town was silent. Every minute Yuffie got heavier. He wanted to put her down but he didn't want her to start fussing.

He decided to think of other things to get his mind off how heavy she was getting. His crimson eyes locked on Rocket Town which was getting bigger with each step.

In his mind Vincent began to count the steps he took toward the town.

By the time he reached a thousand he was nearly there.

"Hey Vinnie- I mean Vincent," the ninja finally spoke.

"What?"

"You can put me down now."

Vincent was very greatful. He knelt down and she slid off.

The gunman stood up to his full height and snapped his back and neck. He noticed Yuffie making faces and almost smiled but didn't.

"Since we're here let's check and see if Shera's home," Yuffie said.

"We aren't here to visit," he reminded her. "We're only here to borrow the **_Tiny Bronco_**."

"We can still say 'hi' to Shera," Yuffie objected. "It would be rude not too. Besides, if she's not there how were you planning on getting the plane? Stealing it?"

"No."

"Okay then." She grabbed his arm and gave it a jerk. "Let's get this on."

They entered the town.

They came to a stop in front of Cid's house. Yuffie reached up and knocked on the door. Vincent, as gentlemanly as possible, freed his arm from her grasp and let it hang loose at his side.

"Why do you and Tifa like to pull me around like a train car?" he asked.

The ninja just shrugged, grinning. Before she could answer the door opened. When she saw them Shera's eyes grew huge under her glasses. She seemed surprised to see them there without the others.

"Hello, Mr. Valentine. Hello, Ms. Kisaragi," she said, staring at them. "What brings you here?"

"Call me Vincent," Vincent said the same time Yuffie said. "Just call me Yuffie."

They stared at each other a moment then Vincent got to the point of their visit. "We're here to borrow the **_Tiny Bronco_**. That is; if it works."

"Yes, it works again," she confirmed. "Cid and I have been working on it for the past few months. It's running again."

"May we borrow it?" Vincent asked.

"Sure," she said, letting them into the house. "Just try not to crash it into the ocean this time."

"Don't worry about it," he said, following her into the house. "I won't let anything happen to it."

"Okay," she said. "Just go outside and I'll be out in a minute with the keys and something else."

"Okay, thank you."

The two headed outside again. Vincent was in a hurry to go but since he didn't have the keys for the plane he had to wait outside longer than he wanted to. Yuffie leaned her back against the back door and folded her arms. She stared warily at the plane for a moment.

"I hope she hurrys up," Vincent said after a few minutes.

"Chill," Yuffie spoke up. "She said she'd be out in a few minutes."

"I can't _wait_ a few minutes," he protested.

"Well, get used to it. Besides; she also said she had something for us. It will probably take her awhile to get it."

Vincent didn't say anything.

Yuffie felt the door opening and moved away from it before she fell over. Shera came outside with the keys and a picnic basket.

"What's that for?" the gunman asked.

"This is for you two," Shera replied. "I don't know where you are going or why so I thought I'd pack you some food just in case."

Vincent took the basket and handed it to Yuffie who put it into the plane. "Like I'll be eating anything while I'm in that plane," she muttered.

"Thank you," Vincent said to Shera.

She handed him the keys. He took them and headed for the driver's side of the plane.

"Be careful," Shera said. "I hope you return safely."

"We do too," he murmured, as he climbed into the plane.

"See you in a few days!" Yuffie called from the passenger side.

Vincent started the plane. Shera stepped back as the machine rolled across the grass.

"Good bye!" she called as the **_Tiny Bronco_** ascended into the sky.

And they were off

Vincent felt wind blowing the right side of his face. He looked over at Yuffie. She was strapped in but her upper body was hanging out the window.

"Yuffie?" he said uncertainly.

She moaned.

"Don't tell me you're airsick _already_!"

"Okay, I won't."

"Get your head back in here!"

Yuffie pulled herself back into the plane. She leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply. "Do they have barf bags in here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you look?"

"Good idea."

Yuffie unstrapped herself and climbed behind the seats. The next instant Vincent heard her hurling. _That sounds **disgusting!**_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she hurked. "And don't ask me where I threw up either!"

"I wasn't planning on it," he informed her.

Yuffie climbed back into her seat and rested her head between her legs. "How long will it take us to get to the Midgar area?" she asked, even though her voice was muffled by her legs and all he could hear was. "Ow ong wik it ay fof us to ge u the miger ear?"

"What?" he asked.

Yuffie lifted her head and repeated the question. "I said. 'How long will it take us to get to the Midgar area?'"

"A few hours," he replied. "Look, I know you're going to be airsick the whole way, so why don't you try to get some sleep? It will get your mind off being sick and make time go faster."

Yuffie didn't disagree. A nap did seem like the best idea. She sat back in her seat and sighed deeply. "I hope this works," she said, closing her eyes.

_I hope so too,_ he thought.

It wasn't long before he heard her soft snoring. He relaxed, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to talk to her about anything. The only problem with that was; since he had no distraction his thoughts went off on their own, leaving him to just let them go. Before long he realized that if he didn't get control of them he'd fly over the Midgar Area and miss in completely.

He slapped himself on the face and focused. Two hours later, just as he was starting to doze off, his crimson eyes caught sight of the city's lights.

He flew over it looking for a place to land. He finally saw a grassy area not far from the city. He eased the plane down and landed as softly as he could, so not to wake Yuffie.

Once the plane had landed he pulled out the keys, sighed, and leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. After hours of seeing nothing but clouds and sky he was finally able to rest his eyes.

_We'll go into Midgar tomarrow morning_, he thought, not even aware that he had included Yuffie in his thoughts._ But no matter what; it has to be tomarrow. I need to get to Shinra Headquarters. I must find those files. When I do I will destroy them._

He turned his head sideways and opened his eyes. He stared at Yuffie, whose face was illuminated by the pale moonlight. She looked like an angel. _After I read them that is. When I do I'll finally be able to rest in peace._

His eyes closed. _Hopefully. I just wish you understood how important this is..._

_A/N_

_Just in case you do not know; in the last paragraph he's thinking about Yuffie. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

MIDGAR

The next morning when Vincent opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the sun beginning to rise. The second thing was Yuffie. She was sitting in her seat with the picnic basket on her lap, munching on a sandwich.

"I see you're feeling better," he commented.

Yuffie grinned, swallowed, and offered him the basket. "Yup. Would you like a sandwich?" she asked, a wad of food making her left cheek bulge out.

Without a word Vincent reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich. He turned away from her to eat it.

"Hey, Vincent," she started up.

"Hmm?" he asked, biting into the sandwich.

"Hoe ill we fet into Idmar?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"Hmm?"

Yuffie swallowed and tried again. "How will we get into Midgar?"

He swallowed before answering. "I have the key. I borrowed it from Cloud."

"How?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciosly. "Did you _ask_ him for it?"

"No."

Yuffie's grin got bigger. "So you _stole_ it!?"

He shrugged. "Not really," he said. "It depends on how you look at it. I am going to give it back."

"Do you think they know we're here?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Let's just hope they never go to Rocket Town and talk to Shera."

There was a silence as the two finished their sandwiches. When they were done Vincent pulled the keys out of the plane and opened the door. "Let's go."

"But what about the picnic basket?" Yuffie asked, holding it up.

Vicnent was already climbing out of the plane. He stopped and looked up at her. "Bring it with us."

"Okay."

Yuffie opened the door and started to climb out, taking the basket with her. As she climbed down she missed a step and lost her balance. She fell back, flailing her arms to keep her balance. No use.

The next instant she was out in space!

Yuffie screamed and the picnic basket went flying. As she fell back she closed her eyes, expecting to hit the rock hard ground. It never happened. She felt herself floating. _Am I dead?_

_"Yuffie,"_ a voice said.

_Oh God! It's God!_

_"Yuffie. Open your eyes."_

The ninja complied. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring into the face of Vincent Valentine. _God sure looks a lot like Vincent..._

_"Yuffie,"_ he said. _"You should be more careful when you climb out of that thing."_

_Wait. That's not something God would say! Is it?_

That's when she became aware that he was holding her. She also realized she wasn't dead. And the man who held her wasn't God._ What? **Vincent **saved my life!_

Vincent set her down and handed her the picnic basket which he'd also managed to grab.

"Thank you," she said to both things.

"It's all right," he said, staring down at her. "I couldn't let you fall. You could have seriously injured yourself."

Yuffie's face suddenly started to turn red.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" she said, grinning hugely.

Vincent stared at her a moment longer then turned and started to make his way to Midgar. Yuffie quickly followed.

"Vincent?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How do you plan on getting into Shinra headquarters? Do you know your way around Midgar?"

"I've been to Midgar three of four times before," he said. "I never actually walked around the cities, though."

"So we'll have to ask someone when we get to the Slums?" Yuffie asked.

"Looks like it."

By then they'd reached the door to the Sector 5 Slums. Vincent used the key to unlock the door and they went inside. As soon as they were actually in Sector 5 Yuffie spotted the church where Aerith had been growing flowers when she'd lived there. "Hey, Vincent," the ninja said.

"Yes?"

"Let's go into the church and see if the flowers are still growing there."

"Why?"

"I need to do something," she said "It will only take a minute."

"All right."

"Thanks!"

Yuffie grabbed his arm and tugged him into the church. As they walked down the aisle toward the back Vincent's scarlet eyes took in the flowers Aerith had once taken great care of to keep alive. They were still as beautiful as ever. Vincent felt as if the flowers girl's spirit was still in there, keeping an eye on her garden.

When Yuffie reached the garden she got down on her hands and knees and picked one. Vincent heard her mutter something then she stood up, the flower still in her hand.

She walked up to him and handed it to him. "What's this for?" he asked, looking down at the white flower she held out to him.

"That is something you will have to figure out," she said, giving him a secret smile.

He took the flower from her and before he could say anything she'd grabbed his arm again and pulled him out of the church.

Once they were outside again Vincent asked her. "Why did you want to go in there?"

Yuffie grinned at him and winked. "That's only for me and Aerith to know."

Vincent didn't understand what she ment. Her hand moved from his arm to his hand. "Where do you plan on going to find a way to get to that place?" she asked, back in on the old discussion.

"I was thinking about checking out Sector 6 to see if there's anyway to get up that wall Cloud told us about," he said as they started walking.

"And if there isn't?"

"We'll take the train."

"Shouldn't we try _that_ first?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

By then they'd reached the hole in the wall that led into Sector 6. "We'd better be careful when we get in there," he cautioned her.

"Why?" Yuffie wanted to know.

"That place is full of thieves. It won't be safe until we get to the Wall Market."

"Oh."

He felt her hand tighten its hold on his. "I'm ready," she said, looking up at him. "Let's go."

They walked through the ruins of old crumbling buildings, keeping an eye out for anyone who might try to rob them.

They had almost reached the Wall Market without any problems when a drunken group of thugs seemed to come out of nowhere. Vincent tried to walk past them but one of the guys got in his way and shoved him back. "Hey, what's your hurry?" the man asked.

Vincent went into a business like manner. He could feel Yuffie's grip on his hand tighten even more as he said. "If you don't mind, would you please get out of our way?"

"What's your hurry?" the man asked again.

"Maybe he's taking that woman on a hot date," another thug said, stepping forward.

Vincent pulled out his gun and aimed it at Thug 2. "Take another step closer...," he said.

The man backed off, his hands raised, palms out. "Hey, no offence," he said.

"If you'd be so kind to get out of our way," Vincent said, clicking off the safety. "I won't have to do something I might regret later."

"Vincent," Yuffie said, tugging on his arm.

"Not now," he said, not looking away from the two jerks.

"But, Vincent!" she said, pulling his arm down. "It's important!"

He glanced at her. "What?" he asked.

Yuffie pointed. Vincent looked up. _How did I miss this before? _Surrounded.

"We don't want any trouble," the gangster leader said once again, stepping forward. "Just hand over all your money and the bimbo."

"No," the gunman said. "That would be irresponsible. I will on the other hand leave you a parting gift..." He shot above their heads, causing them to scatter in panic.

"Let's get out of here, Yuffie!" he said, grabbing her arm.

Before she could react Vincent had thrown her onto his back and ran like a samuri though the confusion.

"Vincent!" Yuffie screamed. "Help!"

He heard a thud and turned around. The gangsters were trying to drag Yuffie away.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, rushing forward, his fist raised.

The twenty seven year old punched one of the gangsters in the face. Him and his buddy let Yuffie go and turned their attention on the dark haired man in red.

Soon all the gangsters started to think the same way. Before he knew what was happening Vincent was buried under a pile of bodies.

Yuffie realized that if she didn't do something quick the gunman would be sufficated. She pulled out her huge shurikan and threw it at the mob, shouting. "Get off him, you wasted jerks!"

The star hit a few in the head which angered them more. A few came at her, shouting nasty language.

Yuffie fought them off with her shurikan. She was losing._ Oh, God! I'm losing to a bunch of stoners!_

Suddenly all she saw was red and she went berserk, attacking everyone and everything.

By the time she could see again she had successfully womped them all. She stood panting and glaring at the thugs who lay on the ground all around her.

"This chick is nuts!" their leader exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

There was a stampede as they all retreated.

"And don't ever come back!" she shouted after them. She smiled and brought herself up to her full height. "Nobody messes with the great ninja Yuffie or her friends and gets away with it! Hahahahaha!"

A groan behind her stopped her self proclamations. She turned around. "Vincent!" she shouted, rushing over to him and kneeling down beside him. "You okay?" She offered her arm.

Vincent put his arm around her shoulders. She helped him up. "I think so," he said, looking around warily. "Where did those bastards go?"

Yuffies smiled. "I punished them," she said proudly.

"You," he said then moaned and grabbed his head. "My head..."

"I think we'd better go to the inn," she said. "You can heal up there. Can you walk by yourself?"

He shook his head. "I can't... make it.. on my... own..." he seemed to be having a hard time admitting it.

"I'll help you then."

"You don't have to..."

"I'm _going _to!"

"Fine, if that's what you wish..."

"That's what I **want!** Now stop talking. You need to save your energy."

He stared at her a moment, saying nothing. _Bossy aren't we... But.. it's a good thing you are..._

They headed into the Wall Market.

* * *

The inn was one of the first buildings people passed when they came to the shopping center. Vincent and Yuffie immediately went into it and got a room.

As Vincent lay dozing on one of the beds Yuffie searched the room for a med kit. A minute passed before she found one. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, startling him awake. "I got you!"

"Okay," she said, walking up to him. "Let's get you patched up."

Vincent sat up and looked away from her. "I am fine," he said.

"Uh huh." Yuffie reached over and moved his ebony hair away from his face. She saw he had a black eye as well as some facial scratches. "You are not!" she said. "You got shiner as big as a watermelon. Let me look at it."

"No," he said, moving away from her. "There is no need for that."

Yuffie sat on the bed and tried to get closer as she attempted to get a better look at his eye. "Yes, I do," she insisted.

"No, you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Stop acting like a big baby!"

"I'm not! Hey! Ow! Get off me! We're going to fall!"

**_WAM!_** The two fell off the bed and crashed onto the floor.

The door opened. "Hey, what's going on in here?" the manager demanded, poking his head inside.

Vincent and Yuffie's heads peeked out from behind the bed. Their hair was a mess.

"Ohmigosh!" the man's face turned red. "I'm sorry! I'll leave you in private!"

The door slammed shut.

Yuffie grinned at Vincent.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said through her grin.

"Knock it off," he said, climbing back into his bed.

"Then let me see your eye," she said, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face again.

This time he let her. "You may need some ice for that, she commented. She stood up. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and returned a minute later with a cloth wrapped around a chunk of ice. She put it against his eye.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For protecting me back there."

"_You_ were the one who saved _me_," he pointed out. "If it hadn't been for you I would have sufficated."

"You're welcome," she said. "Hold that a minute."

He lifted his hand and held the ice in place.

Yuffie began searching her short's pocket for something. "Where did I put it?" she asked herself.

"What?"

"My Cure Materia," she answered. "If I can find it I can use it to get rid of those scratches and that black eye. I hope I didn't put it in my other pair of shorts!"

He handed her one. "Here, use mine," he offered.

"All right," she said, taking it from him.

When she finished using it the black eye vanished. She handed it back to him and said. "I think we should stay here for the night."

Vincent, who was feeling tired from the fight, agreed.

While Yuffie went to pay for the room for the night Vincent stretched out of his bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

A/N

_Long chapter. One of the longest chapters in the fic. Ow, my hands hurt. I'll have to rest my fingers for awhile. Sorry for any grammer or spelling errors. Chapter 9 might take awhile to put up. Sorry. I'll try my best._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

NIGHTMARE

"I cannot just stand by and watch anymore," Vincent said, glaring at Hojo from where he stood at the basement lab doorway. "I'm taking Lucrecia and getting out of here. You had no right to do that to her."

Hojo glared back. "Do you really think I'm going to let you even try it?" he demanded.

"This has nothing to do with you letting me do anything," Vincent growled. "I do not work for you. Hence' I don't have to _listen_ to you."

Hojo smirked. "You won't get far!"

"That's what you think. I don't know what you did to me but I know I still have a free will. I can go where I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, yeah?"

Vincent wasn't in the mood to play the 'yeah' game. He turned toward the door. "Good bye, Professor."

He didn't get far. Suddenly there was an arm around his neck and a strangling pressure. "Let me go!" he choked, trying to break the hold.

"Did you think I'd actually let you get away with interfering with my research?" Hojo hissed in his ear. "If you did; you're more stupid than I thought."

"What are you going to do?"

Hojo didn't answer.

A second later Vincent felt something sharp go into his neck. His body in reaction jerked away and broke the scientist's hold. He started to stare at Hojo, holding his sore neck (Vincent not Hojo).

"What did you do!?" he demanded.

Hojo leered at him. "I just thought you should get some rest before you go," he smirked. "Good night, Mr. Valantine."

Vincent fell on his hands and knees. All of a sudden he felt extreamly tired. "You will pay for this," he seethed, glaring hatefully at the other man. "No matter what it takes, you _will _pay for what you've done!"

* * *

Yuffie was awakened by the sound of thrashing. She opened her eyes and looked up from her pillow. She saw Vincent moving around uneasily on his own bed.

"Vincent?" she said pushing herself up. "Vincent?"

He moved onto his back and started panting heavily. The ninja noticed he'd thrown off his shirt and was sweating.

"Vincent?" she said again.

He turned on his side so he now faced her. She saw a pained expression on his face.

_What is wrong? Is he having another nightmare?_

Yuffie climbed out of bed and went over to him. She knelt down beside him and rested her hand on his face. "It's okay," she said, moving her hand up and down across his cheek. "It's over. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

As she spoke to him he seemed to calm down but that pained look never left his face. It made him look so vunerable... so weak...

_Nightmares. But why now? Why is this happening to him again? Surely he still can't be trying to fix things from the past! It's a lost cause, Vinnie. Just give up before you die..._

"Vincent," she whispered in his ear. "Please calm down. Those things are over and done with now. There's nothing left to do there. Just go to sleep and sleep peacefully..."

"Yuffie...," a monetone voice broke the stillness. "Yuffie..."

She was startled. _Is he talking to me in his sleep?!_

He turned on his back. He didn't say anything more. His breathing slowed to normal. His face became calm as if he was no longer having a nightmare.

Yuffie sighed in relief. _At least he's having happy dreams now. _"That's right," she told him, grinning. "You just sleep peacefully."

She reached over and pulled his blanket back over his chest. _Though I'm not sure I want to... _She slapped herself. "Don't think like that, you perve!"

The ninja turned away from him and started to head back to her own bed. She felt a tug on her left hand. She looked down at it.

Vincent held her hand in a tight grip.

"Uh...," she gulped. "Vinnie...?"

The gunman said nothing. He sighed in his sleep and let her hand go. She looked at his face. _What! Is he **smiling**?!_

Yuffie backed away from him and sat on her own bed. She stared at him a moment. _Is he dreaming about me? Is that why he calmed down? But why would he dream about me? Why would he say my name? He doesn't even **like** me!_

She lay down and kept staring at him. _Or does he...?_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Vincent woke up feeling energized. He faintly remembered a nightmare he'd had. That brought back the rememberance of a voice calling to him. After that; his dreams no longer tore a chunk out of his energy.

_At least that's a good thing, _he thought. _But why did I dream about Yuffie?_

He sat up and looked over at the girl's bed. She seemed to be sleeping.

He got out of bed and walked toward hers. _I should wake her now. _He didn't notice one of the ninja's sneakers lay in his path on the floor. It was too late when he did. He stumbled forward... and fell right on top of her!

The instant he landed on her body she woke up and yelled. "RAPE!"

"_Nobody's_ raping you," he said.

She calmed down and looked at him. "Vincent, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"I was going to wake you up but I tripped over your sneakers," he explained, getting off of her. "When will you learn to put your shoes under your bed instead of leaving them out in the open waiting for unexpected feet to fall over them?"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"That's okay," he said, turning away from her and putting on his shirt.

Yuffie got out of bed and began to put on her sneakers. "So, is today the day we infiltrate the Shinra headquarters?" she asked pulling her left sneaker onto her foot.

Vincent was putting on his cape. "Yes," he replied, fixing the last clasp. "Today is the day."

"I still don't undertstand something..."

"What?"

"What is so important about finding out what happened? What's the point? It won't change anything you know."

"Maybe not," he agreed, clipping his gun onto his belt. "But it will give me something new. Maybe it will even tell me how to reverse what Hojo did to me."

_Is he being selfish or what? Why does he want that so badly? It had to be more than what he told me. But what can it be? I'm totally clueless... Beside's he's not bad looking this way... Wait! What am I thinking! **Why** am I thinking?_

By then Vincent was done getting ready. He turned to the ninja. "Let's go."

"Coming," she said standing up.

On the way out she tightened her arm guard, making sure it wouldn't fall off. She didn't know what to expect in that place so she wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Somehow Vincent was able to find a train that went to the Shinra headquarters. He and Yuffie boarded and sat near the door, their seats facing each other.

Yuffie started out the window and Vincent stared into space, his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. Eventually the ninja got bored and looked at him. "Hey," she said.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Vincent."

Still nothing.

_Fine then!_ "Oh, Vinnie," she said, grinning.

_That _got his attention. He stared at her. "I told you not to call me that," he scolded her.

"Well it was the only thing that got your attention," she retorted.

"What do you want?"

"How are you planning on getting in there? I'm sure they have security cameras that would spot us if we just walked right in."

"Cloud told me about some stairs that he and Barret and Tifa climbed to get into that place when they went to rescue Aerith. We could use them."

"And climb like _ninty_ floors without stopping?! No way! Count me out!"

"We could stop to rest every few floors if you want," he suggested. "I already figured you wouldn't have the stamina to climb all those stairs in one run."

"Ya got that right."

Vincent leaned over and put a hand on her knee. "Don't worry, Yuffie, I won't overexort you. I'm in no super hurry to get those files anyway."

Then he felt guilty for lying.

Yuffie didn't notice. Her face showed relief. "I'm glad you understand me," she said, grinning that grin of hers that always won people over.

The train came to a stop and a computer voice announced they had just arrived at the Shinra headquarters, Vincent stood. "This is our stop." he took Yuffie's hand. "Let's go."

She grinned. "After you, sir."

They got off the train.

Once outside they walked a little ways then came to a stop in front of a huge building. "Is this it?" Yuffie asked, looking up at it.

Vincent was silent for a moment as he stared up at the impressive building. He'd only been there once before but he could still remember it. "Yes," he said finally, nodding slowly. "This is Shinra headquarters."

"So?" she said casually. "How are we going to get in? Through the door or up the stairs."

Vincent's face was thoughful. _Maybe we could go in through the front and pretend we have an appoinment. But then again they might check and see that we don't. No, that would cause too much trouble._

"We're taking the stairs," he replied, jerking on her hand. "Come with me."

He practically drug her around back.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

THE TRUTH

Of course Yuffie refused to climb more than five sets of stairs at a time. While Vincent could have climbed all the way to the sixtith floor without stopping, the girl ninja could not. She held him to his promise and he had no choice but to comply.

"Vincent," Yuffie said for about the fifth time.

He stopped. He knew what she wanted. He sat down on the stairs next to her. "Do we have to do this every five floors?" he asked her.

The ninja looked at him as if he were stupid. "Of course we do," she insisted. "It's good to take a rest every once in awhile. It's healthy. You don't want to over exert yourself do you?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then don't ask me again."

Was she scolding him or considering him inconsiderate? With Yuffie you could never tell. Vincent as offended but as usual didn't show it. He never won an argument with her anyway.

Yuffie must have sensed he was agrivated. "Hey," she said. "I'm not insulting you. I just think it's a bad idea to go a long time without resting. Especially if you climb like ninety or sixty sets of stairs.

She was right as usual.

Vincent put a hand on her knee. "You're right," he agreed. "I'm sorry. I offend easily."

"I know I am," she said not even trying to be modest.

The ninja stood up. "Okay," she said stretching. "Let's go. But remember; we rest after a few more floors."

"I know," he said standing.

They headed up the stairs again.

As they climbed Vincent asked. "Yuffie, I don't mean to sound nosy or anything but did you ever have a boyfriend?" (He's making conversation and that's all.)

Yuffie rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Not really," she admitted. "Sure maybe I liked a few guys but nothing serious. My Father usually made the rules about who I could and could not go out with. He usually chose the biggest jerks for me."

"What kind of jerks?"

Yuffie looked at him with an expression that seemed to say "Isn't it obvious?' "Just the usual perves," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not _your _fault. My Father needs to let me be. When I'm ready, I'll choose the man I want to be with. When I get him I won't let him go. _Ever!"_

Vincent said nothing. From the way she was acting it seemed she wasn't planning on telling any man she might be in love with her feelings. _I can't blame her, _he thought though this thought unsettled him for some reason.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I hope I didn't offend you."

Yuffie's expression softened. "It's okay," she said. "It's not _your_ fault. You just asked a simple question."

"I should not have even asked it," he insisted. "I have created yet another sin."

The ninja gave him a stern looked. "Will you _knock_ off that sin talk!" she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "Vincent Valentine, it's about time you learn something. Asking someone a simple question like 'Did you ever have a boyfriend?' or something like that is not a sin. You didn't know. You were just curious about my life."

He looked away.

"Hey," she said walking down the stairs toward him. "Don't let it bother you. Honestly, Vincent, you need to learn to not let what people say bother you so much. If you think everything is sinning maybe you shouldn't talk."

He still didn't look at her. She put her hand on his face and forced him to look at her. "I forgive you for whatever you said," she said slowly, purposely.

Vincent sighed but still didn't meet her eyes. "Thank you."

Yuffie giggled and let him go. "C'mon," she said turning around and heading up the stairs again. "Let's get going so you can find those files."

The gunman nodded and followed her.

Suddenly she lost her balance. "WHOA!" she exclaimed flailing her arms.

"YUFFIE!" he exclaimed running forward.

Too late. She fell over the side. "HELP!" she screamed as she fell.

Vincent jumped after her. He reached out his hand and grabbed her's. With his other he grabbed the railing. (Hint! Hint! I got this idea from the manga they both star in _76th Star _or whatever it's called)

Now they were hanging in midair. Yuffie opened her eyes (She'd closed them). "I stopped?" she said. She looked over her shoulder. "Vincent?"

He looked down at her. "Yuffie, can you jump down to the next landing?"

The ninja looked downward. "I think so," she said. "But..."

He swung her. "DO IT!" he yelled letting go of her hand. (I did not get _this_ part's idea from the manga)

Yuffie screamed and flipped in the air. She landed safely back on the stairs and looked back up. "VINCENT!" she called.

He let go of the railing and landed catlike in front of her. As he stood he pushed some of his hair out of his face and looked at her.

"You saved my life," she said, her face showing a look of awe.

He turned away. "I couldn't let you fall now could I?"

"No," she said. "Thank you."

"I think that evens us out a bit," he said.

"Three to One isn't even," she shot back remembering the incident on the bridge and the plane.

"It's close," he said.

"Whatever."

He started upward again. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his waist. He looked down and saw Yuffie's arms wrapped around him. (Can we say 'Ackward hug'?)

"You saved my life!" she said again squeezing his waist a bit. "Three times in a row. You're my hero!"

"Just don't start doing favors for me."

Yuffie let him go. That comment had ruined the whole thing. "Sure thing," she agreed putting her hands behind her back and grinning.

And up they went again.

Suddenly Yuffe shot past him. Before he could ask her why she was in a hurry he felt a jerk on his arm and found himself being dug up forty flights of stairs. "Yuffie...?" he said.

She didn't say anything. She seemed to know what she was doing. He didn't try to stop her.

Vincent did notice she seemed to have gained a lot of energy. For the rest of the way up she didn't slow down or stop. _I wonder why she's in such a hurry..._

When she reached the top she _did _stop, but only because she ran into the door.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed pulling her away from it. "Are you all right?"

Yuffie looked up at him panting heavily. He noticed her nose was bleeding. He reached into his pants and pulled out a hankerchief. He handed it to her and she stuffed it under her nose. "Thank you," she said through it.

"Okay."

"Well, we're here," she said walking away and leaning over the railing. "Floor fifty eight."

Vincent was more concerned about her. "You didn't have to do that," he told her.

Yuffie remained where she was. "I knew you were in a hurry to get up here so I decided since you saved my life, _again,_ I'd do something nice for you."

"At your own expense."

Yuffie looked at him, the hankerchief still against her nose. "It's not _that _bad," she said.

The gunman didn't agree. "You ran right into the door and got a bloody nose!" he exclaimed. "Don't tell _me _it's not that bad!"  
Yuffie looked surprised "You_ care _about me?" she asked.

"If _course _I do!" he exclaimed grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "You're one of my friends! I'd be a _jerk_ if I didn't care about you!"

Her face seemed disappointed about something. "Oh," she said looking away.

"Oh!"

Yuffie grabbed his arms and forced him to let her got. "Since we're here we might as well head up and get those files," she said pushing past him.

He didn't seem to notice she was mad at him. "Wait!" he exclaimed grabbing her arm to stop her. "Let me go first and make sure it's safe."

"Okay."

He pulled out his gun and stepped into the hall. A minute later he came back in. "All clear," he informed her.

"Okay," she said again.

The ninja followed behind him as she stepped out of the stairway and into the building. She gripped her shurikan tightly. Even though he'd said it was all clear, she wasn't taking any chances.

They crossed the room and entered the elevator.

Once inside Vincent pushed the bottom for the sixty third floor and went up. Yuffie looked around the small moving room with interest. "Hey, Vincent, do you think if the elevator fell and we grabbed the lighting fixtures we'd live?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it."

"Why not?"

'The whole elevator would be smashed flat if we fell."

"Oh. What _would _save our lives if the elevator fell?'

"Nothing."

"Oh boy."

**Ding!**

The elevator doors opened. The two quietly stepped out. "Shh!" Vincent cautioned. "The Mayor works on this floor. We don't want him to hear us so we'll have to be very quiet."

"Oh please, as if I _didn't _know," she scoffed. "I _am _a ninja! I _know _when to be quiet!"

Vincent didn't argue with her.

They tiptoed to the first room they saw. "Wait out here," Vincent instructed her when they stopped in front of the door. "Keep watch."

"Why do _I _have to stay out here?" she demanded.

"One of us needs to keep an eye out."

"For what?"

"Security."

"Oh. Why can't _I_ look for them while _you_ keep watch?"

"You don't know what to look for."

She didn't argue.

"Okay?"

She sighed in frustration. "All right."

"Thank you."

Vincent ducked inside.

Yuffie leaned against the door and lightly stomped her foot in frustration. "Why do _I _always have to be the watch dog?" she asked herself.

* * *

Vincent scanned the rows of research books. He noticed they were very well organized being shelved by color, letter, and number. _This should be easy, _he thought, reaching up to pull a book off the shelf. _All I have to do is look for books on the Jenova Project. That would be in the J section I think..._

He pulled down the book and opened it. He read:

_... it's been three days since I've injected myself with Jenova cells. I already fell a difference..._

Vincent shut it. Wrong book.

_That guy was _sick! _He even records what he does to himself! _The gunman threw the book in the trash. _That will keep anyone else from reading that garbage!_

He ran his finger over the other titles. _If that was Hojo's documentary on himself then the Jenova project files _should _be close by. I hope those other files are here too._

He pulled out another book. Still nothing. That's when it came to him. _They maybe hidden somewhere._

He pulled all the books off the shelf and felt around for a switch or something. _Wait a minute. If those guys at the Gold Saucer found them easily they must be easy to find. Like in plane view. After all; the best hiding place _is_ right in plane sight._

Vincent's scarlet eyes noticed a book on a lower shelf. _Experimants Most Successful. Could _that_ be it?_

He picked it up and flipped though it. The first chapter read; **Lucrecia. **_This must be it! _He started to read and instantly wished he hadn't.

(Author's Note: Don't get mad at me for what I have put down next. I always considered Hojo a perve)

The first chapter started with a very detailed description on how Hojo got Lucrecia pregnant. Vincent skipped the read along porn and went to the next chapter thoroughly repulsed. _What a sicko!_

The next chapter was about Ifalna. This too was not so G rated. Vincent skipped that one too. _This book should be burnt!_

Finally he found his own. It was just as bad as the others but since Vincent was a guy he didn't have sex with him. (Note here: Hojo didn't have sex with _any _of the guys he messed up or Aerith/Aeris)

The gunman read his file thoruoghly. His seemed worse than the women's somehow. Hojo had done a lot of horrible things. (I will _not _say what they are!). As Vincent read he began to feel sick and wanted to both vomit and cry. _So _that's_ what he did to me!_

He closed the book with a bang and wiped his eyes. _He did all that just because I didn't want him to hurt Lucrecia? What kind of _monster _is he!_

_A/N_

_:Sweatdrop: Umm... sorry for what I have at the end of the chapter. You might be offended but ..Come on! Hojo wanted to breed Aerith and Nanaki for goodness sake! That man in my mind is a sick psyco perve. (Get's bricked by Hojo fans) Who knows what his _experiments _were? Anyway. Sorry to all you Hojo fans out there. I really don't like that goon. I tried to even out this chapter a bit but it was hard. I hoped you liked it anyway (even though I had to put in that other crap). Just to inform you. I do not know when Hojo injected himself with Jenova cells. If he did it before he fought Cloud and Co. or even before the game was created it doesn't matter. It's just a fic. I'm trying my best to get things as accurate as possible. :sweatdrop: I don't know how I'm doing, though. HOW AM I DOING?_

_Anyway. One last thing. Sorry for any spelling, grammer, or character personallity errors._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CAPTURE

Vincent sat frozen to the spot too in shock to do anything but breathe. What he read hurt him more than emotionally. It hurt him physically. _Why? Why did he do this to me? I didn't do anything to hurt him._

The gunman slammed the bookshelf with his fist. _Except get in his way! I was only trying to protect Lucrecia. I hate him! I hope he burns in Hell!  
_A knock on the door startled him.

Tucking the book under his arm he headed over to the door and opened it. "What is it?" he asked Yuffie.

The ninja whispered in a hurry. "Someone's coming. Finish whatever you're doing in there and get out here, quick!"

He stepped out of the room. "I'm done," he informed her.

She grabbed his arm. "Then let's go!" she pulled him toward the stairway.

"What about the elevator?" he asked her.

"It will take too long," she hissed.

Suddenly a voice shouted. "Hey you! Hold it right there!"

"Busted," Yuffie exclaimed, breaking into a run. "Let's move!"

With a jerk they were both running rapidly down the stairs.

"Security!" the person shouted. "Intruders!"

Sirens began blaring.

"Damn!" Yuffie cursed.

They ran down the stairs until they heard someone running toward them. "What are we going to do?" Yuffie asked. "If they catch us we're dead!"

"I know," he said.

Suddenly they were forced to stop because security guards blocked their way. "Halt!" one shouted.

Vincent turned to run back up the stairs but found more behind them. "Damn it!"

"We're surounded!" Yuffie shrieked.

Vincent was left with no other choice. Before the ninja knew what was happening she found herself in the air. The gunman wrapped his arms around her body as he flipped over the guards on the top steps.

The instant he landed he kept a tight hold on the girl and started running once more.

"STOP!" the dozen guards yelled coming after them, which was exactly what he wanted them to do.

He jumped over them again and now ran _down _the stairs.

"STOP OR WE'LL SHOOT!" they called after him.

Vincent ignored them and kept on running. Suddenly a shot rang out. Yuffie screamed and the gunman felt a sharp pain rip into his left shoulder.

He lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs, trying to keep Yuffie from getting injured in the process.

When he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs Yuffie exclaimed, as he let her go and she was able to sit up. "VINCENT!"

"I'm fine," he lied, grabbing his shoulder, which felt like it was on fire. "Get out of here!"

"But they shot you!" she protested, trying to help him up.

"GO!" he yelled.

She stared at him. "Vincent..."

Guns clicked around them. "You won't be going anywhere," one of the guards said.

Yuffie didn't bother to try anything. She didn't want to lose Vincent. If she did try to fight her way out they would probably kill Vincent on her. Her shoulders sagged and she looked down at Vincent who was cursing silently.

"Search them," the lead security guard instructed his men.

Yuffie was pulled away from Vincent and they were both frisked roughly. "Hey, show some compassion!" she shouted at the ones searching Vincent. "That guy's injured."

"Aw, shut up!" one of them growled.

They found the book in his cloak.

"Look what I found," one of the searchers said handing it to his boss.

"What do we have here," the lead guard said flipping through it. "One of Hojo's research books. Looks like they're thieves after all."

"That book deserves to be burnt!" Vincent yelled from the floor.

The man kicked Vincent in the side. "Shut up!" he barked. He turned to the other guards. "Take them away!"

Vincent was pulled roughly to his feet and cuffed. The same was done to the ninja girl. Then he and Yuffie were led back up the stairs.

When they arrived on the cell area on floor sixty five the guards opened one of the cells and pushed Vincent in first. He stumbled and fell.

"Vincent!" Yuffie exclaimed.

The guards unlocked her cuffs and pushed her in as well. She was able to keep her balance. "Hey!" she yelled, looking back at them. "You should have more respect for a lady and a man who's wounded!"

"Shut up!" the leader ordered. He threw a key at her. "Here, you'd better unlock your friend."

The ninja bent down to pick up the key. The door slammed shut. She looked up. "Thank you," she said in a voice loaded with sarcasm.

She heard Vincent moan. She turned around and knelt down beside him. "Vincent," she said reaching for his arm. "Vinnie?"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "I told you not to call me that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," she said releasing him. "Are you all right?"

His hands were free. He turned around. Yuffie saw his face was etched with pain. "No, I am not," he said leaning his back against the wall.

"I wouldn't be either if I got shot," she said. She started to unbuckle his cloak. "Let's have a look."

He tried to swat her hand away. "No, thank you."

She stopped, put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "Do you _want _to die?" she demanded.

"No."

"Then let me look."

Vincent paused. He knew he didn't have a choice anyway. "All right."

Yuffie took of his cape and then his shirt. When she saw his wound her eyes got real big and her face turned a little green.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't look at it," she advised. "There's blood all over."

Vincent closed his eyes.

"I think the bullet is still in there," she said, reaching into her shorts pocket. "I'm going to have to get it out."

"How?" he asked looking at her.

Yuffie pulled out a pair of tweezers. "I'm going to use this."

"That..."

"But first I'm going to have to sterialize (A/N I don't remember how to spell it) it," she pulled a lighter out of her shorts and lit it under the tweezers. "This will burn off all the germs."

"Where'd you get those?" he asked indicating the two items she held.

"I took the tweezers from Tifa (she uses them to pluck her eyebrows) and I took the lighter from Cid. I hope this will keep him from smoking." she turned to him. "Now let's get that bullet out."

She held him against the wall as she dug the tweezers into the gunshot wound. He winced in pain but tried to keep as still as possible. For some reason it seemed like Yuffie knew what she was doing.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed after a minute. She pulled out the bullet. "And here you go," she said triumphantly, waving it in front of his face.

He felt like gagging when he caught a glimps of the piece of lead covered in gore. "Thank you, Yuffie," was all he said.

She smiled at him and dropped the bullet on the floor. "T'wasn't nothing," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

_Huh? Why's she blushing?_

"Now, to stop the bleeding," she said taking off her arm guard and ripping the green ribbon off of it. She began to tie the thick piece of green cloth around his wound. "So," she said as she wrapped the ribbon. "What did you find in those files?"

Vincent hesitated. He wasn't sure he should tell her.

She looked at him expectantly. "Vincent?"

He looked her in the eyes. He knew he couldn't hide anything from her. He had to tell her. Even more after how she'd helped him.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," he said slowly.

"Why not?"

"You may not like what I found."

"Why?"

"It's sick."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh..."

Silence.

"So what did you find?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't want to know."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

He sighed. He'd never win with her.

"So...?"

"It's perverted," he said as a last resort. "You're way too young for that."

"I'm sixteen! I'm _not _too young!"

She was glaring at him. He hated when she got angry. _I have to tell her. If I don't she'll just weasle it out of me anyway..._

He sighed. "The book told everything that Hojo did to the people he experimanted on in great detail," he said, disgust showing in his voice.

"Who's everyone?" she asked sitting down beside him.

"Lucrecia, Ifalna, Aerith, Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, me, and a few other people I don't even know."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Very detailed porn. Stuff he did to Lucrecia and Ifalna, Aerith's mother."

"But wasn't Professor Gast Aerith's father?"

"He is but remember that video in their house at the Icicle Inn? I guess he thought it would be fun to rape someone else's wife while he was conducting his 'experimants'."

Yuffie's face scrunched up in distaste. "Hojo de jerko," she said. "What a _pervert_! I'm glad the only times I met him was on the beach at Costa Del Villa and when I helped you and Cloud kill him. I'd hate to imagine what he'd do to me if I wound up as one of his test dummys."

"Just be glad he's dead and that will never happen."

The ninja smiled. "If he ever tried he wouldn't get anywhere."

"Can we drop this?" he asked sick of hearing talk about Hojo. "I don't want to talk about it. It makes me sick."

"Sure," she said giving the bandage one last tug. "and I'm done."

He put his hand on her's. "Thank you," he said.

Yuffie's cheeks started to turn pink. She turned away from him. "No problem, Vinnie."

For once he didn't tell her not to call him that.

Yuffie yawned loudly and rudely. "Man, I'm beat!" she said stretching. "I guess since we're stuck here we might as well get some sleep." She looked at Vincent. "So what do you want? The floor or the cot? I'll take the floor if you want the cot."

"No, that's okay," he said waving his golden clawed left hand at her. "You take the cot."

She stared at him. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully. She didn't want to hop crazily onto the cot and have him yell at her.

He nodded. "I was always told to give the best thing I had to a lady," he gave her what looked like a half smile. "Go ahead. Take it."

The ninja hesitently lay down and faced away from him. _Did he just call me a lady? _she thought curling into a comfortable position. _I've been called almost everything there is to call a girl but not that..._

She closed her eyes and tried to get to sleep. _He's the first man I ever met who called me a lady. _her face began to curve up into a smile. _A lady. I like the sound of it._

_A/N_

_I'm sorry. I'm trying. I like this chapter. Heh. It's got some soft Yuffintine in it. He's starting to realize things about her that he never noticed before. :D I hope you liked it. He'll realize it some more later on because I have a surprise for him and Yuffie. A surprise that won't be all that pleasent... :D you'll just have to keep reading to you find out. I hope I kept them in character. I think I did. I like these two a lot. I think I have a good grasp on their personalities._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

HOJO

Vincent tried to sleep but his shoulder hurt and his mind was on other things. _They took that book, _he thought. _If I ever get out of here I have to get it back! _He put a hand on his shoulder and ground his teeth in pain. _Why was I so _stupid

He looked over at the sleeping Yuffie. _I shouldn't have let her come. At least she wasn't hurt..._

Yuffie moved around in her sleep. She turned on her side and smiled. Her mouht moved but he couldn't make out what she was saying. _I didn't know Yuffie talked in her sleep. _He looked away from her. _There are a lot of things I don't know about her. Like why did she want to come with me even though she knew it was dangerous? _He closed his eyes. _Oh yeah. Materia. She doesn't care about danger as long as she can get her hands on Materia..._

He tried to relax. _That has to be the reason... right?_

_

* * *

_

A rude jerk woke Vincent a few hours later. He opened his eyes, startled, and reached for his gun. It wasn't there. That's when he remembered where he was and he felt strangly calm. That is until he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Gasping he pushed himself up. He saw who held it now. The security guard who had shot him. "What?" Vincent asked looking up at the guy annoyed.

"Someone wants to speak with you," the guard said. "He asked me to get you."

"He?" the gunman asked suspiciously.

The guard grabbed him and pulled him roughly to his feet. The man then went behind him and cuffed his hands behind his back. (I mean Vincent's.)

"Let's go," the man said pushing Vincent forward.

As they started out of the cell Vincent noticed something that upset him. "Where is Yuffie?" he demanded.

"Who?"

"The woman that was with me."

"Oh her. She'll be fine. When he's done with her she'll be brought back."

"What? What do you mean 'done with her'?"

The guard didn't answer. He just gave Vincent another push to keep him going.

They took an elevator to the next floor. When they got off the guard said. "Here he is, sir."

"Excellent," a strangely familer voice said. "You may go now."

The guard left.

Vincent looked around. He was in what looked like a lab. Right in front of him stood a scientist, their hair pulled back in a ponytail, who had his back to him.

"So, Vincent Valentine," that voice said again. "I heard you were trying to steal one of my research books. Hmm, I wonder; was there something in it that offended you?"

"Huh?" the gunman asked confused. "Your book?"

The scientist turned around. "Yes, _my _book."

Vincent's scarlet eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. There standing in front of him was none other than the crazed mad scientist himself, Hojo.

"This can't be!" Vincent exclaimed. "You're dead! I killed you!"

Hojo laughed maniacally. "You fool, do I look dead?" he demanded. "Jenova won't let me die so easily."

"But we killed you... Cloud and Yuffie..."

"Did you actually see me die?" the scientist asked walking closer to Vincent.

"No, you disappeared. I thought you..."

Hojo smirked. "I was spirited away so to speak," he replied. "I never died."

Vincent backed away from him. _Jenova did _that?

Hojo noticed something not so pleasant. "Hmmm, I see you forgot some of your clothing, Mr. Valentine," he taunted pointing at the gunman's bear chest. "Were you having a little fun? Perhaps you were thumping around with that little slut."

"Do you mean Yuffie?" Vincent demanded.

"So that's her name," Hojo mused.

"Where is she?"

Hojo put up his hand and grinned slyly. "Oh she's fine. For now anyway..."

"What are you going to do with her?" Vincent asked angrily.

Hojo put his hands behind his back and paced around Vincent. "Oh, nothing she won't enjoy," the lunatic said chuckling. He stopped in front of Vincent and stared at his face. "But there's not need to worry. I'll be gentle."

"You'd better not touch her!" Vincent yelled. "She's only sixteen! She's a minor! Just stay away from her!"

Hojo shrugged. "I doubt she hasn't already done it."

Vincent ground his teeth. "Son of a-"

Hojo walked behind him and draped an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong, Vinnie?" he asked. "Are you feeling convicted about something?"

Vincent said nothing.

"Feeling responcible for Lucrecia again?"

"Don't even mention her!'

Hojo smiled. "You shouldn't be so angry about that. Lucrecia wanted it so I gave it to her."

Vincent wanted with every fiber of his being to punch Hojo's learing face. "You pervert!" he yelled.

Hojo put on a hurt face. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "You know. I admire you. I wonder why we never became friends."

"Do you think I'd want to be friends with someone like you!"

Hojo removed his hands and walked away from Vincent. "Oh yeah. Even then you thought I was a pervert!"

"That's because you are!"

Hojo punched him in the stomach.

Vincnet crumbled to the floor winded. The scientist knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "So quick to judge aren't you?" he asked grinning. "Why don't you let Yuffie decided that on her own."

"I already know she wouldn't let you," the gunman replied. "She told me."

Hojo laughed. "I have ways of making woman change their minds."

Vincent looked away. "You are sick!"

"That's your oppinion." Hojo got up and turned away from him. "I think I've talked with you long enough." He pressed a call button.

Vincent slowly stood up. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you did you Yuffie!"

A guard came in.

"I didn't do anything to Yuffie. Yet."

Vincent lunged at Hojo intent on transforming into Chaos and ripping the scientist to shreds. The guard stopped the limitbreak. He grabbed Vincent's arm and held him back. "You'd better not touch her!" Vincent yelled. "If I find out you did anything to her...!"

Hojo gave him an annoyed look. "You don't have to worry about Yuffie," he told the man. "I'll take good care of her. I'll see that she's brought back to you safe and sound..."

"SICK BASTARD!" Vincent screamed as he was drug away.

* * *

Hojo sighed and walked across the room to the glassed in cell. He grinned at the person inside.

Yuffie Kisaragi glared at the mad scientsits. "You'd better let me out of here," she yelled at him.

Hojo tapped on the glass with his finger. "You're a spunky specamin aren't you?"

"I'm no specramin!" she shouted. "But I know what _you_ are!"

"What?"

"A disgusting pig!'

The scientist laughed. "You say that now..."

"I say that later too," she cut in kicking the glass. "You'd better let me out of here!"

"I'll let you out when I'm done with you."

Yuffie's gave twisted in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted. "I'm no prostatute"  
He grinned at her. "I'll be gentle."

"Screw it!" she yelled. "You'd better not think I'm going to let you come near me! If you try anything I'll kick you in a very sensative place!" (Meaning between the legs)

Hojo lauhged again. Yuffie glared at him.

He looked at her. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

The ninja folded her arms and scowled. A dark look crossed her face. "I doubt it."

"We'll see won't we?"

"We won't be 'seeing' anything!"  
He laughed again and walked toward the entrance. "Shall we be going?"

"No."

He opened the door and walked in. Yuffie clenched her fists. "C'mon I dare you to touch me!"

"Feisty aren't we?" he said walking toward her.

Yuffie pulled out a small surikan and went after him with it.

Hojo grabbed her right arm when she swung at him. He lifted her off the floor. She gritted her teeth at the pain and glared at him hatefully.

"You're frisky aren't you," he said tickling her chin. "I like them frisky."

"Frisky this!" Yuffie screamed kicking him between the legs.

Hojo let her got and fell to the floor.

Yuffie back way from him smiling in triumph. "Serves you right!"

Now Hojo was angry. With a growl he lunged at her. He knocked her to the floor and landed flat on top of her. "You're going to reget that!" he yelled.

Yuffie brought her legs up to her chin and used her feet to push him off of her. "Get off me!" she screamed.

Hojo tried to hit her. He missed. Yuffie did the same and made contact with his nose.

When he felt blood trickling down his face he went crazy. A fight broke out.

At that instant Scarlet came in. She saw what was happening and gaped.

Yuffie noticed the woman and screamed at the top of her lungs. "RAPE! RAPE!"

That got Scarlet going. "Security!" she shouted.

Two security grauds ran into the room. "Get him off of her," she ordered.

The guards ran into the glassed in cell. One pulled Hojo off Yuffie. The other pulled Yuffie away from Hojo.

Scarlet ran into the cell. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"That bastard was trying to screw me," Yuffie exclaimed.

"No, I wasn't," Hojo argued.

"Than why did she shout rape?" Scarlet asked.

Hojo muttered something unintelligable.

Scarlet turned to the guard holding Yuffie. "Take her back to her cell. I need to have a word with the professor here." she glared at Hojo.

The guard nodded. Yuffie was led out of the room grinning triumphantly.

_A/N_

_In case you might be wondering It's like what Lucreica said 'the Jenova in me wouldn't let me die." Well it worked for Hojo too. Incase you might be wondering, this is the unpleasnt surprise I was talking about. Please don't get mad. Just to let you know he will not hurt Yuffie nor will he try to screw her again. I guess that's it. I hope you people aren't made at me. I'm trying my best! Vincent will protect her!_


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

TRUE FEELINGS

After Yuffie was gone Scarlet turned to the other guard and said. "I'd like to speak with him alone for a few minutes."

The guard gave her a concerned look but left without asking any questions.

When he was gone Scarlet turned to the scientist and demanded. "What's your problem? What were you _thinking_?"  
Hojo felt he should justify himself. "I was only examining the specimin-"

"That girl's _not_ a specimin!" the blond woman exploded. "She's a normal person just like you! You had no reason to try to do that to her!"

Before he could reply she plowed on. "And another thing. I did not put in a good word for you with Reeve so they could rehired you to start pimping. You are a scientist. Act like one. If I see or hear anymore of this your job will be terminated. Do you understand?"  
He nodded.

She started to go.

Suddenly there was a tugging on her arm. She looked back at him. He'd grabbed her arm. She saw a lustful look in his eyes. "Do you mind?" she demanded.

"Not at all," he said smiling.

The woman pulled out a 9mm and rested it on the professor's forehead. "If you don't let me go this instant you won't have a face."

Hojo got the hint and let her go. "I'll be waiting to continue this with you later," he said.

Scarlet started quickly for the door before he could try anything again. "That is not likely," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

Vincent looked up when he heard the cell door open. He saw Yuffie come striding in. A huge triumphant smile was plastered all over her face.

"Yuffie," the gunman said standing up. "Are you all right?"

The ninja smiled at him and winked. "I'm _more_ than all right. I'm _great_!"

"Yuffie, did Hojo...?"

"I womped him!" she said.

"Huh?"

"He tried to make a move on me. But thanks to my training, my big mouth, and Scarlet of the Shinra he didn't succeed."

"Yuffie..."

"I told you I could take care of myself," she said putting her hands behind her head. "That pervert will never get the best of me!"

"Yuffie..." he said again.

Yuffie looked at him. She saw a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. "Vincent?"  
Suddenly he stood up and enveloped her in a crushing embrase.

"Vincent?" Yuffie said again, surprised at what he'd just done.

Vincent put his right hand on her head and pushed it against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I was so worried he'd do something to you," he said softly. "I couldn't stand it if he did something to you like he did to Lucrecia..."

Yuffie didn't move. Her head was so close to his chest that she could hear his heartbeat. A strong and regular rhythm. She closed her eyes. _Why is he acting this way? Does he actually care about me after all?_

Vincent's grip tightened. "I am so glad you're all right," he said. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to you..."

Slowly Yuffie returned the embrace. At that moment she wished she could tell him her feelings. Her _true_ feelings. For the longest time she'd felt something when she was around him. Something she couldn't grasp. That feeling was clearer now but she dared not say anything for fear of ruining the moment.

_He would probably think I'm having a little girl's fantasy. After all he _is _a lot older than me. But what should that matter? It probably would to him..._

After a few minutes the gunman let her go. He stared down at her silently. She noticed his eyes glistened but didn't ask or say anything about it. They sat down on the bed. There was a long silence as they just sat there not even looking at each other.

"Vincent," Yuffie finally said.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Do you think this was a bad idea?"

"What?"

"Me coming with you. I think I'm causing you emotional stress."

Vicnent turned to look at her better. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "No," he said. "You coming with me wasn't a bad idea. If you hadn't come with me I don't know what would have happened. I'm glad you came. You don't cause me stress. I may not act like it but I like your company."

Her big eyes got bigger. "You do?"

He smiled, the first real one she'd seen since she'd met him. "Yes. Very much."

She had no idea what to say to that.

* * *

Hojo banged on the keys of the keyboard connected to his computer. He ws angry and this was the only thing he could think of to vent his anger.

_The _nerve _of them! _he though. _After all I've done for them! Well, they're not going to get away with it! I'll make them pay! I'll make them all pay! _A research file appeared on the screen. Vincent's. _I'll start with him. I'll get him upset over Yuffie. I bet that would cause him to have those nightmares again. _

The scientist leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. He smiled at Vincent's Turk Photo. _I hope he enjoys himself. So much tradgety in his life. He's never going to stop them because he'll always blame himself. _His grin got bigger. _One day they'll drive him mad. When that happens _nobody_ will be able to help him. It's only a matter of time before Vincent Valentine's end. _He chuckled. _When that day comes I'll be waiting..._

* * *

Vincent was suddenly feeling very drained. He hadn't gotten much sleep before and he felt like he would be sick. Yuffie was talking to him but he really wasn't paying any attention. Things were getting out of focus. All he wanted to do was lie down and get some sleep.

"Are you tired?" Yuffie asked him.

He nodded. "A little."

"Well you can lie down if you want," she told him. "I'll just sit on the floor and figure out a way of escape. Kay?"

The gunman welcomed the idea. He nodded. Yuffie slid off the cot and started pacing.

Vincent lay down and was soon sound alseep.

* * *

Yuffie was fighting Hojo.

Vincent watched as the ninja fought the scientist by herself. He watched as she fought the scientist's three forms and beat them all.

Just as the last one died Yuffie grinned and turned to him. "See!" she called to him. "I _can_ take care of myself!"  
What she didn't noticed was a huge shadow forming behind her. Vincent did. "YUFFIE!" he shouted running forward. "YUFFIE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Too late! A huge black claw impaled the girl through the chest. The ninja's eyes grew wide and her puples shrunk as blood came out of her mouth.

"YUFFIE!" he yelled again.

The black claw retracted. Yuffie fell forward. He caught her in his arms.

"Yuffie," he said sitting down and turning her over. "Yuffie?"

She gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, Vinnie," she said. "I failed."

"Yuffie...?"

She closed her eyes and went limp.

"Yuffie?"

No responce.

He shook her. "YUFFIE! YUFFIE! WAKE UP!"

Nothing.

_No! This can't be! What did I let her walk into?_

He embrased her lifeless form not even caring if he got covered in blood. _What have I done? _

* * *

A hand was in his. It was comforting. A voice was saying things but he couldn't understand the language. His mind was full of fog. He was waking up. He felt cold then warm. That voice was becoming clearer the words more audible.

"I'm not going to leave you, Vinnie," Yuffie's voice broke through the fog like a ray of sunshine. "Why would I?"

The gunman opened his eyes slowly. They focused in Yuffie's face. Close. So close. She was running a hand up and down his right cheek. She had a look on her face that he could not read.

"Yuffie?" he said.

She smiled that toothy smile. "Vinnie!"

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But..."

"It was a nightmare."

"It... was..."

The ninja girl nodded. "Why did you tell me not to leave you alone?"

He looked away from her and closed his eyes. "You died... in my nightmare..."

_A/N_

_You know? I had to change Vincent's dream from what I had originally planned. The original dream was kinda dumb and made no sence. I hope you like what I wrote instead. I hope it didn't confuse you or anything. Well that's all I wanted to say. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for any errors._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

MORE THAN ONE WAY OUT

Yuffie stared at Vincent. "I died in your dream?"

He nodded. "Yes. It felt so real. I tried to help you but I couldn't. I'm afraid it will actually happen somehow. I don't want it to happen."

The ninja caressed his cheek. "Vinnie, it was only a dream. It's _not _going to happen."

"How are you sure?"

"Because I won't let myself die."

He sighed. "I hope not..."

"Vincent?"

He looked at her.

"Are you all right?"

He shook his head.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked putting a hand on his arm.

Once again he shook his head. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Okay," she said shrugging off the fact that he wouldn't tell her. "Why don't we try to figure out a way to get out of here then."

"All right," he said glad for a change of subject.

"How do you think we should try to get out?" she asked lying down on the cot and resting her head on his lap. "I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't. It's all right."

_I'm glad he doesn't mind... _"So," she went on. "How do you think we should get out?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "What do you think?"

"Do you really want to know my plan?"

"I guess."

"I was thinking that the next time those jerks come in here we pounce them and take their guns," she said. "Then we shoot our way out of here."

Vincent said nothing. He wasn't sure he liked that plan.

"Hey," she said looking him over. "Don't you like my idea?"

"It's fine," he told her. "At least the _first_ part is anyway. I don't really want to shoot my way out of here. It would make too much noise. Besides you'e forgetting that I still want that book."

"Oh yeah, the book," she said swinging her legs. "But what if he has more than one copy? What if he has those files on his _computer?"_

"I'll find the book," he told her. "I'll find the book... and shoot the computer if I have to."

"So where do you think he would hide the book?" she asked. "I know he wouldn't hide it in the archives room again. That would be foolish."

"I don't know," Vincent replied staring into space thoughtfully. "No matter where he's hidden it now I have to find it. Maybe he would be dumb enough to put it back in the archives but I doubt it."

"We can always go look in the research room where he has that stupid glassed in cage thingy," Yuffie suggested.

"Yeah, he may have it somewhere in there."

Yuffie nodded. "And we are going to find it!" she said smiling.

"I hope so."

Yuffie sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Vinnie, why don't you show more enthusiasm? We _will _find those files. You need to have a more positive attitude some times."

He refused to look at her. "But.. How?" he wanted to know. "I have no reason to be positive. My life is full of negative energy. Sometimes it gets so bad I just want to put my gun up to my head and end it all."

Yuffie grabbed his arm. "Don't think like that!" she exclaimed. "That is the worst thing to do!"

"I know. I know," he said. "When that happens I always think of things that makes my life more livable."

"What are they?"

"Cloud, Cid, Aerith, Tifa... you."

"Me?" she asked looking surprised. "I always got the impression that you didn't like me."

"I do like you, Yuffie," he said finally looking at her. "Your positive attitude always makes me feel..."

"What?"

He didn't answer. She hadn't expected him to. "You don't have to say."

"Thank you."

They heard footsteps outside their cell. Yuffie grinned. "Want to try out the plan now?"

"What else can we do?" he asked knowing there wasn't anymore time.

Yuffie jumped off the bed. "Let's get into position!" she instructed striking a dramatic pose and pointing at the door.

"Position?" he asked pulling his shirt and cape on. (I forgot to mention before that he still wasn't wearing them.. oops)

"Yeah," she said already moving. "You get on one side of the door and I'll get on the other. Then when they come in we'll ambush them."

"Ambush them?"

"Yeah, jump on their heads and knock them senseless," she said giving him a look. "Then we'll make like nut cases and storm the place. While we're doing that we'll comfront Hojo and I'll get those files while you blast a whole through Hojo's view screen." here her grin got bigger. "And I don't just mean his computer either."

Vincent stared at her like she'd gone crazy. "Yuffie, it is improper to talk like that," he scolded her. "Never talk out loud about blowing someone's brains out, that's bad manners."

"Hey," she said scowling at him. "You've done it before. You've even _talked _about doing it before."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard you talking about it to Cloud awhile back."

"Vincent get over here,'"she ordered suddenly. "They're right outside the door. I can't hold them down myself you know."

He got up quickly and took his spot on the other side of the door.

A second later the door opened and two security guards walked im. Yuffie looked at Vincent and mouthed. "Now!"

The ninja and gunman pounced, knocking the guards to the floor.

A struggled broke out. Yuffie and Vincent found it a slight chore to keep them down. Finally Yuffie pushed all her weight on them while Vincent knocked them out.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" another voice shouted from down the hall.

Running feet.

"Vincent, I'll hold these losers down you go run at those bastards and knock them in the nuts."

The gunman gawked at her. "WHAT!"

"Just punch them one by one as they come in," she said quickly.

Vincent nodded. He stationed himself at the door and got ready. _I must be out of my mind..._

A guard came around the corner and spotted him. "Hey!" the guard shouted rushing toward him with his gun raised. "How did you get out?"

Vincent ran at the man as well. He raised his fist and planted it in the other man's face.

_I can't _wait_ to do that to Hojo!_

_A/N_

_I don't have much to say about this chapter. I did have to edit some stuff that didn't really fit out of here but that's about it. I think the final piece is fine now. I hope you all liked it. See ya later._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Confrontation

It didn't take long for Vincent to get rid of the rest of the guards. When he was done he ran back to the cell to check on Yuffie.

He found her going through all the security guards weapons and clothing. She had a triumphant grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Yuffie picked up a green stone and looked up at him at the same time. She quickly hid the object behind her back. "Uh, hey Vinnie, back so soon? I was just uh..."

Vincent shook his head in amusement. Even in the most trifal of times, leave it to Yuffie to be thinking about Materia.

He grabbed her arm. "Let's go," hesaid.

He pulled her along. "Where are we going?" she wanted to know.

"The sixty-eight floor," he responded. "Hopefully Hojo is up there. This time I'm going to get rid of him once and for all!"

The ninja let him drag her to the elevator. They got in and waited till the little bell told them to get out. When it did the door opened and they exited.

Yuffie immedialty saw that Vincent had been right. They saw Hojo at his computer, his back turned to the two fugatives.

"Hojo!" Vincent shouted.

"I knew you'd come after me if you ever got out," the mad scientist said not looking at them just yet.

"That's right and this time I'm taking you out _permanently."_

Hojo laughed. "I'd like to see you try it," he said turning around.

Vincent pulled out a gun he'd stolen from a security guard. "Don't tempt me," he growled. "All I want is that book back."

"What for?" the scientist demanded.

"I want to destroy it," the gunman replied angrily. "That book is too horrible to let others read."

"I was just recording my research," Hojo tried to justify himself.

"That crap isn't research," Yuffie spoke up. "That's just a bunch of professional porn _wishing_ it was research."

"I was planning on adding another chapter soon," the scienstist said giving her a lustful look. "It was going to be about you."

Vincent put an arm protectively around Yuffie's shoulders. "I won't let you hurt this girl," he said. "You have no right to talk to her like that."

"I'm sure she would have enjoyed it-"

"In your dreams!" Yuffie cut in. "I would have enjoyed it about as much as I would enjoy pulling out my own teeth!"

"It would have been a lot less painful."

"Shut your stinkin' piehole!" she shouted.

"You are such a caniving bastard," Vincent told him. "Which leads to a question that's been on my mind for some time now. Why the hell did you lie to Sephiroth and tell him Jenova was his mother!"

Hojo laughed. "You still brooding over that?" he sneared. "Well I'll tell you by asking you this; How do you think he would have felt if he had known his mother was just an average pathetic woman?"

"Lucrecia isn't pathetic! You are!"

Hojo laughed again. "Maybe I should add that to my book as well. Better yet I'll add it to my computer files."

Vincent aimed his gun at the computer next to Hojo's shoulder. "Not if I destroy it first!"

He pulled the trigger and fired. The computer exploded in a shower of glass and sparks. The scientist flopped on the floor to avoid flying glass shards.

When he looked back at Vincent he found the gunman aiming the gun at his face. "The next one goes through that pathetic thing you call a face!"

Hojo got to his feet. He put his hands in front of him to keep Vincent from doing anything he might regret later. "Now, Mr. Valentine, let's talk this out..."

"I don't _want_ to talk it out! Give me that book!"  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It isn't finished yet," the scientist replied. "I still have another chapter to write."

"You're not adding anymore chapters to that garbage book!" Yuffie said glaring at the scientist. "That book is full of people you screwed up. I bet Lucrecia wasn't the first person you messed with. I bet you messed with almost everyone we know didn't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you experimanted on your own _mother_! Gawd!"

Hojo started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"WHAT?"

Vincent once again put his hand on the ninja girl's shoulder. She looked up at him a question in her eyes "Don't," he said. "That's what he wants you to do."

"He does?"

"Yes, he knows if he can get you mad enough you'll attack him. If you do, he'll probably grab you."

"Ew...!"

Hojo grinned. "You know me so well, Mr. Valentine."

"Well enough," Vincent growled aiming the gun at the scientist again. "Now if you don't mind I want that book."

Hojo pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Yuffie. "How about I help you?" he asked.

"Help me?"

"I'll help you bu giving you a choice. You either forget about the book or you forget about Yuffie."

Vincent stepped in front of her now. "I will not let you harm her. I won't let you get away with having that book either. You either give it to me or I'll have to make you!"

Hojo aimed the gun at Vincent now. He was totally calm and not at all afraid, even though he knew Vincent could turn into Chaos any minute. "Doesn't this look familiar?" he asked smirking. "You standing in front of me with a gun aimed at your heart."

Vincent's expression froze. He knew what Hojo ment. He could still see the day when Hojo shot him. Is still haunted him to this day. Suddenly he was filled with a strange panic. He ran up to Hojo and clamped his clawed left hand onto Hojo's wrist with an iron grip. He lifted the gun into the air out of shooting rang of anything except the ceiling.

"Vincent?" Yuffie said as she watched. She noticed something behind Hojo. _Is that the book?_

Before she could open her mouth to tell Vincent she noticed the scientist pull a sharp knife out of his coat. He looked ready to stab Vincent with it.

"VINCENT, LOOK OUT!" she screamed running forward.

Just as her body came in contact with Vincent's and knocked him out of the way Hopo stabbed downward. Yuffie let out a scream of pain as the knife dug into her side.

"Yuffie!" Vincent screamed letting go of the scientist.

Hojo stared a moment. "I..."

Vincent knelt beside her. "Yuffie..."

"I'm fine," she said clutching her side.

Hojo saw his chance and ran.

Vincent suddenly was filled with rage. _That bastard! How dare he! _He got up and ran after the scientist. "You will pay for that!" he roared, his voice halfway between his and Chaos'.

Just as he vanished up the stairs the elevator door opened. "Now what?" Yuffie said gritting her teeth and looking toward the elevator.

Someone stepped out. Actually a lot of someones.

"Cloud! Tifa! Cid! Barret! Nanaki! Cait Sith!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here on the **_Highwind_**," Cloud replied. He and Tifa knelt down beside the ninja girl. "You're bleeding!" Tifa gasped.

"It's nothing," the ninja girl said wincing.

"What happened?' Cloud asked. "Where's Vincent?"

"You _have_ to go after him!" Yuffie exclaimed grabbing Cloud's wrist in an iron grip. "He's going to kill Hojo!"

"Hojo?" Barret exclaimed. "I thought you guys did him in already."

"He's still alive," she replied. "The Jenova cells in his body saved his life!"

Cloud looked at Cid and Barret. "We'd better go after Vincent," he said. "I can just imagine what Hojo could do to him."

The other men nodded.

They ran off leaving Yuffie with Tifa, Nanaki, and Cait Sith. When the men were gone Yuffie asked. "How did you find us? How did you know we were here?"

"We guessed," she answered. "But what are you and Vincent doing here?"

Yuffie hesitated. She'd promised Vincent she wouldn't tell anyone but now she felt she had to. "Vincent wanted to find some research files about Hojo's work and destroy them."

"Why didn't you guys tell us what you were up to?"

Yuffie winced and added pressure to her wound to stop the bleeding. "He was afraid that if he told anyone they would try to stop him. The only reason he told me was because I weasled it out of him. He made me promise not to tell anyone by making me come with."

"But that was stupid," Tifa said shaking her head. "If Hojo is alive and Vincent's going after him he could be in real trouble."

"What kind of trouble."

"Hojo could use that Jenova magic to turn into something awful. A demon that could take Vincent right to Hell!"

"Of my _gawd_!" Yuffie exclaimed getting up. "Nobody tells me anything!"

She started for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tifa called after her.

"To help save Vincent!" the ninja called back.

"WAIT!"  
Yuffie ignored her and kept on running.

_A/N_

_I finally got this chapter done. I hope it was okay. I only have two chapters left in this story. I hope you can wait. I decided to change the rating to T. There is just too much stuff in here for younger kids. I made up the thing about the demon. I had to think of something to make Tifa say. That happened at the spurr of the moment :sweatdrop:_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

ENDING THE PROBLEM

Vincent chased Hojo up to the seventy-ith floor and onto the balconey where he cornered him. "End of the line, Professor," the gunman said walking up to the scientist with his gun raised.

"Now, Mr. Valentine, can't we talk this out?" Hojo said raising his hands. "I'm sure we can-"

"I don't care what you're going to say!" Vincent shouted interupting the scientist. "You will pay for what you did to Yuffie."

"I didn't-"

"I don't care!"

Suddenly Cloud, Barret, and Cid burst onto the balconey. "Vincent, stop" Cloud yelled flying into a tackle.

Him and the other two guys knocked Vincent to the floor. "Get off of me!" Vincent shouted struggling to get back up.

Hojo laughed. "Well it looks like the failure actually did something _useful_ for a change!"

Cloud glared at the scienstist. "I'm not your failure, Hojo!" he shot back.

"Do I look like I care?" Hojo demanded pulling out his own gun. "Now that you're both here I can get rid of two of the worst projects I have ever had!"

"What's your damn problem?" Barret roared. "Cloud just saved your worthless hide and you want to blow his brains out?"

"I'll be blowing your brains out as well!" the scientist said.

Cid started cursing. "You got issues, you son of a-"

"Shut the hell up!" Hojo roared. "You're all going to die starting with the man in the red cape!"

* * *

Yuffie made it out on the balconey just in time to see Hojo taking aim at Vincent who was practically buried under the other three man.

_I have to do something! _she thought. _If I don't Hojo's going to kill Vincent!_

She pulled out her huge shurikan. Taking aim she threw it with deadly accuracy. The giant star flew through the air and smashed into Hojo causing him to lose his gun as well as his balance. He staggered backwards then went right over the edge with a terrified scream.

When this happened Vincent was finally able to get out from under all those bodies. He ran to the railing and looked over the side. He couldn't see the scientist. He could only hope that the man had hit the bottom, dashing his brains out on the pavement below. _Good riddens..._

He heard Cloud gasp and turned around. He saw Yuffie, who was covered in blood, standing by the door that led to the president's office. He instantly realized that she had saved his life.

"Yuffie..." he said taking a step forward. She staggered and fell to the floor. He ran up to her and caught her in his arms. "Yuffie?" he said again.

She opened her eyes halfway and smiled. "I've got some aim haven't I, Vinnie?" she asked.

He smiled slightly. "You sure do," he said quietly.

Yuffie reached up and touched his cheek. "I'd do anything to make sure nobody hurts you, Vinnie," she said. "That's what friends are for right?"

"Right."

Her eyes closed. Her hand dropped.

"Yuffie?"

She didn't respond but he could still see she was breathing.

"Vincent, is Yuffie all right?" Cloud asked walking up to them.

"No," Vincent replied looking up at him. "She lost too much blood. She's unconcious. We have to get her to a hospital immediatly!"

Vincent and the other three man ran back into the building and ran down the stairs. On the way down they met Tifa, Cait Sith, and Nanaki who had gone after Yuffie.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Tifa asked.

"We don't have time to talk," Cloud informed her. "We have to get out of here and get Yuffie to a hospital."

That got everyone going. As it turned out everyone except Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie had to squeeze in one elevator. The other three took another. On the way down Cloud decided to find out a few things.

"Vincent, I don't mean to pry but why did you come here? You always said you had nothing to do with Shinra anymore," the swordsman said facing Vincent.

The gunman looked away saying nothing.

"Vincent, c'mon, this was dangerous," Cloud presisted folding his arms. "Look what happened to Yuffie."

"I know!" Vincent growled. He looked down at the ninja girl. He sighed. "All right. I'll tell you. I came here to find a book."

"A book?" Cloud asked looking confused. "What kind of book?"

"A research book."

"Research book?"

"Uh huh."

"About what?"

Vincent hesitated. Cloud gave him a look. "What kind of research book, Vincent?"

"A book written by Hojo about all of us."

"Why would you read a book written by him?"

Vincent sighed and looked out the glass elevator. "I wanted to find out some stuff," he said closing his eyes.

"Did you?"

"Yes. And when I found out what they were I decided to destroy the book."

"Did you?"

"No, Hojo took it and I have no idea where it is."

"Oh."

Vincent looked down at Yuffie again. "I shouldn't have let her come."

"Then why did you?"

"She blackmailed me!" the gunman defended himself. "She said if I didn't let her come along she'd tell everyone what I planned to do."

"How did she know?"

"She weasled it out of me. You know she can do that."

"But look what happened," Cloud pointed out casting a worried look at Yuffie.. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

"I was afraid if I did you'd all try to stop me."

"We could have helped you."

"This was something I had to do on my own," Vincent said closing his eyes once more. "You wouldn't have understood."

"And Yuffie did?"

"No, I tried to tell her not to come but she insisted. I should have been more firm with my descition."

The bell wrung letting them know they had reached the first floor. Cloud stepped out followed by Vincent who still held Yuffie. They found Tifa waiting for them.

"Tife, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked in surprised. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to Sector One," she replied.

"Sector One? Why?"

"There's a hospital there," she replied. "We can take the train there and get Yuffie to the hospital."

"All right," Cloud said nodding.

"Let's go then," Vincent said stepping out of the building.

Vincent was the first to get on the train. He refused to sit and just stood there staring out the window. "You're going to be all

right," he whispered to Yuffie. "I promise."

Cloud put a hand on his shoulder as he got into his seat. The wounded shoulder. The gunman tried not to flinch but wasn't able to stop himself. He let out a small gasp of pain as well.

Cloud looked at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Vincent managed through clenched teeth.

Cloud didn't believe him but said nothing.

* * *

A few minutes later they got off the train and headed into the Sector One hospital. The doctor, who'd been informed about this by the others, quickly took Yuffie away on a stretcher. Vincent watched them suspiciosly. He didn't trust doctors.

Once they were gone a nurse walked up to him and said. "Excuse me sir, but are you related to the girl you just brought in?"

Vincent thought that was a stupid question. "No," he said shaking his head. "I'm a friend of hers, though."

"Okay," she said looking down at a clipboard. "Would you be willing to file some paperwork-?"

"Why?" Vincent growled. "Yuffie was stabbed by a maniac! There's not need for paperwork!"

The nurse took a step back and stared at him. Others in the waiting room did the same. Vincent glared at them all.

"If you're planning on examining people why don't you examine him?" Cloud spoke up before something unwanted happened.

Vincent looked at the blond sharply. "What did you just say?" he demanded.

"Vincent, don't lie. You were injured while you were there and by the way you acted on the train it proves that it's pretty bad." he pointed at Vincent's cape. "Look, it's bleeding again."

Vincent looked at the wound. It _was_ bleeding. He growled. "I don't need to be examined!"

"Just do it!" Barret shouted. "We don't need you keeling over on us!"

The nurse saw the wound and gasped. "Oh dear!" she looked at someone behind her. "DOCTOR!"

A man in a white coat came running. "What?"

She pointed at Vincent. "That."

He saw the wound too. "That looks pretty bad, sir," he addressed Vincent. "I think I need to take a look at it."

The nurse and doctor tried to drag him away. "Leav me alone!" Vicnent shouted. "I don't need to be examined!"

Tifa, seeing there was going to be trouble if someone didn't do something, walked up to Vincent. He glared at her. "This is all you're fault!" he shouted. "You and everyone elses!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

He looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For this." She raised her fist and punched him hard in the face.

He fell to the floor unconcious.

"Sorry about that," she said again. She looked at the doctor and nurse that were gaping at her. "He's all yours now," she said smiling sweetly.

_A/N_

_I had to change the end of this chapter from my first idea. The first idea kinda made no sense. I fixed it by putting this here instead. I hope it was okay. I have no idea how hospitals work._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**I LOVE YOU TOO**

When Vincent woke up a few hours later he found himself lying on a hospital bed. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was in a small hospital room. He saw Tifa sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Where am I?" he asked looking at her. "What happened?"

"I had to knock you out so the doctors could take a look at your injury," she replied. "Sorry."

He gripped his shoulder, suddenly feeling pain. "Where's Yuffie?" he asked.

"She's fine," the tall woman replied. "Her wound wasn't as serious as it had first looked."

"So she isn't here?" he asked.

"She's here. She headed to the balconey after they wrapped her wound and she woke up," Tifa said. "When she came to she insisted she was better. She bounced out of bed the minute she woke up. She even asked about you."

"Me? Why?"

"She was worried about you. She thought you were hurt because you didn't go see her."

He looked surprised about that. "She was worried? About me?"

Tifa nodded. "She told me to tell you to go up and see her when you were feeling better."

"Why?"

"She didn't say but I think you should."

"All right."

He slowly slid off the bed. When his feet touched the floor his shoulder started to hurt again. He grabbed it and staggered slightly.

"Do you need help?" she asked worried.

"No, I'm just feeling a bit woozy that's all."

She saw him smash his fist against the door before he opened it, a loud bang echoed in the room. "God, I hate doctors!" she heard him mutter as he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Vincent headed down the hall ignoring everyone and everything. He had only one thing on his mind and he wasn't about to let anyone get in his way. _Yuffie, why do you want to see me?_

By the time he reached the balcony he was feeling like his old self again. He looked around and spotted Yuffie. Her back was turned to him. He could see she was leaning over the railing and looking out over the city. Her short brown hair wavered slightly in the breeze.

"Yuffie," he said.

Upon hearing his voice she turned around and smiled at him. "Vinnie!" she exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," he said. "What about you?"

"I'm all right," she replied. "I was lucky. I had you and the others to help me."

He joined her at the railing. They stared over the city for a few minutes.

"How are things for you?" he asked after a silence.

"Okay I guess," she answered. "But.. you were right."

He looked at her. "Right about what?"

"I shouldn't have come with you," she replied not meeting his gaze. "I almost go you killed."

"Yuffie, don't talk like that," he said turning to face her. "It was good you came."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "It was?"

He nodded. "If you hadn't come I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did. You saved my life. I...I'm glad you came."

She turned to face him now. He looked away. "You are glad I came?" she asked.

He nodded. Another silence. Then, "Vincent?"

"Yes?"

Yuffie took his hand which cause him to look right at her. "Are you just saying that?"

He shook his head. "If you hadn't been here Hojo would have killed me. I'm just sad you got hurt like you did."

She laughed that weird laugh of hers. "Don't worry about it, Vinnie, I'm fine."

"But I feel responcible," he argued. "If I hadn't of been so angry and so blind by my obsession of finding a stupid book this never would have happened!"

"Book?" she said pulling something out from behind her back. "You mean this book?"

He stared at her and the book in her hands for a moment in disbelieve. "When? What? Where? How?"

"It was on Hojo's computer desk," she replied. "I grabbed the book when I ran into you. I knew you'd want it."

He took the book from her. "Thank you," he said.

Then he did something that surprised her. He leaned down and kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on the lips. Softly and slowly. It seemed to take hours.

When he finally moved his face away he saw that Yuffie's huge eyes were even bigger and she was blushing. He was suddenly embarrest that he'd shown so much gratitude over that stupid book. He looked away.

"Um.. er... sorry about that," he mumbled.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, refusing to make eye contact.

She put her hand on his again and put her other on his face. Slowly she turned his head back toward hers until theirs eyes met. "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time, Vinnie," she said slowly. "I just didn't think you would ever do it in this life."

His scarlet eyes locked with her fawn brown ones. They stayed there a moment.

"Thank you for getting the book for me," he said again. His voice grew emotional. "I did, do care about you. I just never realized how much until.." his voice trailed off.

She noticed sudden tears streaming down his cheeks. "Vinnie-Vincent, are you... crying?"

He closed his eyes to stop the flow. "I'm sorry... I just never understood.. could never figure out how... how you could... read me so well.. almost like..."

"Lucrecia?"

_Lucrecia..._

That's when he realized something. He remembered back to the day he, Cloud, and Yuffie had gone into Lucrecia's cave. She's told him not to come near her. Her voice had been emotional. She seemed to be trying to say good bye...

She wanted him to move on. Wanted him to continue his life and not live in the past anymore..

_She loved me anough to let me go.. or hadn't loved me at all?_

Now his tears flowed freely. He slowly sank to the floor of the balconey and wept into his hands. Yuffie, not sure what was wrong, sat down beside him.

"Vincent?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Suddenly he pulled her into a hug. "Vinnie...?"

"Just... just let me hold you... hold something..."

She said nothing. The only thing she could do was try to comfort him. She let him cry on her shoulder, as if his heart had broken. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she felt a sudden wave of emotion sweep over her.

"Please don't cry," she pleaded her voice breaking. "If you cry I'll have to cry too."

He let her go just then and stared into her eyes. For a moment she thought she'd done something wrong. Thought she'd offended him.

Slowly he stood up and pulled her up as well. "Yuffie," he said wiping his eyes. "What.. how do you feel?"

"About you?" she asked.

He gave a half nod.

"I.. I feel... like..." she stopped. _What are you afraid of, girl? Just tell him your feelings! He isn't going to bite you! _She took a deep breath and said in a rush. "I love you."

He stared at her. She took a step back. _Now you've done it! You made him mad! I knew this was just a little girl's fantasy!_

He reached out for her. She shied away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

Vincent grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward him. He held her in a crushing hug. She would have struggled but she sensed something in the embrase. It wasn't malicious. It was loving.

_What? What's he doing? What's going on?_

He let her go and looked down at her. He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at his face. She saw he was smiling.

"Vincent?"

He let go of her face and took her hands. "We'd better get back to the others," he said his smile as soft as dove's feathers.

His smile made her smile too. He wadn't as cold as she had first thought. He wasn't a vampire either. He was just himself. _And... he does care!_

"Okay."

Before they headed back he leaned over and kissed her again. This time it held more than gratitude. It held something only she could understand. She felt his strong arms wrap around her again.

Just as he let her got he leaned his face over and whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

He moved away from her. "The others are waiting."

"Yeah...," she said not wanting this moment to end.

He took her hand again. He smiled and she smiled.

Yuffie's smile held the realization that she had finally found someone who loved her for her and not what she could give him.

His smile was that of someone who'd been searching everywhere for answers and comfort to an old pain. He knew now that the answers had always been right in front of him. Just like the one who'd been his comfort all along...

THE END

_A/N_

_I tried to make the end fluffy but I don't think I did well. I hope it was okay. I'm sorry if I make them act totally unlike themselves. This was an emotional moment. Besides, Vincent needed a good cry. :sweatdrop: I think I'll make a collection of short stories staring these two. I really like these characters. They have good chemistry._


End file.
